


Butter-fly (effect)

by CatelynTsukino



Series: ASOIAF's What If...? stories [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Demisexual Jaime Lannister, Dyslexic Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell and Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, F/M, Friends to Lovers, King Aegon VI Targaryen, Love at First Sight, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Queen Elia Martell, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynTsukino/pseuds/CatelynTsukino
Summary: After killing Aerys, Jaime rushes to protect Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Series: ASOIAF's What If...? stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120766
Comments: 76
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Jaime with people other than Brienne! (Now all I gotta do is find a second ship for her too)  
> Title comes from the Japanese song 'Butter-fly', sung by the late Kouji Wada for the opening of Digimon Adventure. The story itself is not inspired by the song, but I find that its lyrics cover the general feeling of it. If you want, check the original version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAkSM3aizTI), and my favorite English cover [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQtqMDeXkus).  
> This story will be told mostly from the Lannisters' eyes, with Jaime as our primary narrator. It goes for years and years, covering how life went on after the (failed) rebellion.

The Mad King has barely fallen down when Jaime remembers who else is in the castle. _Aegon is king now_ , he thinks. _I must fetch him and Elia. And Rhaenys._ With that in mind, he runs upstairs, to where he previously was before he got news of Aerys' absurd plan to burn the city.

He hears screaming as he comes closer. _What is happening? Are they in danger?_ Willing his feet to run faster, he opens the door to find Elia holding Aegon in a corner, looking frightened at the window. He turns in her gaze's direction and finds a helmet popping up. A Lannister-colored helmet. _My father's men_ , he realizes.

There is no question of their goal—it's obvious they are there for Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys, and not in a good way. After all, his father is out there sacking the capital in Robert Baratheon's name.

But Jaime hasn't been a Lannister since he was cloaked in white. His last name is merely a way to identify him apart from other Jaimes, not a proclamation of family loyalty. He may have just killed the king he swore to protect, but this is different. Neither Elia or the children are threatening to kill innocents; _they are_ the innocents whose lives are in danger.

All these thoughts come at once and confusingly on his mind. He knows what he must do, however, and so he does. In the blink of an eye, Jaime is by the window, using his foot to push the man down the tower. He hears the sound of his armor colliding with metal, and he looks down to see two men falling. One is _huge_ —he must be the Mountain. _Father sent Gregor Clegane to kill Rhaegar's heirs_ , it dawns on him. He wants to be horrified, but… his father is the same man who extinguished two Houses for not paying taxes. It doesn't surprise him that he sent a killing machine to get rid of Robert's rivals for the throne.

Taking a deep breath, he turns to Elia. "Let's go to the throne room", he tells her. "It's the safest place to be at the moment. They can't question Aegon's claim."

She nods wordlessly, her once frightened expression turning resolute. She is a sight to behold like this, he thinks as he grabs Rhaenys from under the bed and leads the way out.

As they go downstairs, he remembers what awaits them in the throne room. "Your Highness", he whispers urgently to Elia. "I must tell you something before we enter."

"Say it quickly, Ser Jaime", she whispers back. "Who knows what awaits us inside."

He gulps. Now or never. "Aerys is dead." He then lowers his voice even more. "He wanted to burn the whole city down. I—I killed him to prevent that."

She raises her eyebrows. He expects her to scream at her to drop Rhaenys and get out of her sight, but instead she asks, "Did anyone see you doing it?" He shakes his head. "Good. We'll keep this between us. You did the right thing, but I doubt those arrogant lords will see that."

He's so shocked that Elia ends up being the one leading them to the throne room.

* * *

The Lannister army is already there, looking puzzled at the king's corpse. One of them, who he recognizes as Lord Marbrand—his childhood friend's father—glances at him upon his arrival and asks, "What happened here?"

He takes a sharp breath and shakes his head, remembering Elia's instructions. "I was upstairs", he says instead, "protecting the royal family from this very army." His voice grows sharper by each word. "It seems that my father has sent men to kill the remaining Targaryens, aside from sacking in the city in the name of a wannabe usurper."

Many soldiers look at him with wide eyes, seemingly remembering only now that he is not Tywin Lannister's heir, but a member of the Kingsguard, loyal to the Crown they just defied. Elia takes advantage of their stunned silence to announce, "Now that Aerys is dead, the Iron Throne falls to his grandson Aegon, sixth of his name."

She looks at him and then points at said throne with her chin. He nods in understanding, places Rhaenys on the floor and positions himself between the damned chair and his father's men. He hears the sound of steps, then Elia's voice again. "Kneel before your king", she says, "and we _may consider_ a pardon for your disloyalty to the Crown."


	2. Jaime I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aegon is recognized as King of Westeros, his mother and regent makes important decisions. Some of them impact Jaime's life immensely.

In the end, they all kneel—Lannister army, Northern army, Robert's army, Valemen, everyone who arrives at the Red Keep to find Elia holding the new king in her arms, with Jaime at the stairs of the throne and Rhaenys curled at his side.

On Elia's orders—for she is obviously her son's regent—the surviving Golden Cloaks have all lords arrested. Their soldiers are sent to wait for their commanders' fates outside the city. Someone drags Aerys' body away and cleans the horrible smell. Finally, when things are more or less calmed down, Elia takes Jaime to speak in private. "I _will_ be my son's regent", she tells him. "I won't trust anyone else for the job."

"Of course", he agrees, because it's the truth. Even the loyalists should not be entirely trusted anytime soon, in his opinion.

She frowns. "Your father will either be executed or sent to the Wall, you know that, right? His crimes against the city's people cannot be overlooked, not to mention the murder attempt by his men." He nods in sound agreement. Lord Tywin will certainly deny having given any orders to the men, but that won't save him. The sack happened under his command, and all of his soldiers' actions fall under his responsibility. Such is the burden of a lord—especially a Lord Paramount and a Warden. "I need someone reliable as Warden of the West, Jaime."

"Tyrion is not like our Father", he replies sincerely. "He is a good kid, and I'm sure he will grow to be a good man, loyal to Aegon."

She shakes her head. "I can't count on a child", she insists. "If I let your brother in charge, who knows what your family will tell him about Aegon and House Targaryen. It must be _you_ , Ser Jaime."

He blanches. "Yo—Your Highness", he stammers, "I'm a Kingsguard. We serve for life. Is this bec—"

"No", she is quick to answer. "Like I said, you did the right thing. I know of Aerys' obsession with wildfire as well as you do; it does not surprise me that he'd burn the city before ever surrendering it to Robert Baratheon." She shudders. "And I also know you were not named for Kingsguard due to your excellency at swordsmanship, Ser, as skilled as you are. We both know you've been a glorified hostage this whole time, just like me, to ensure your family's loyalty to the Crown."

 _It didn't work so well, huh_ , he thinks, but doesn't voice it. Instead, he says, "There is no precedent for dismissing a Kingsguard. What will the realm think of it?"

"You won't be unceremoniously dismissed", she states firmly. "The truth of your nomination will be revealed before court, as well as my good father's cruelty, and you will be _honorably released_ from vows sworn under duress."

She's clearly thought of this before. Did she come up with the idea while waiting for the throne room to be emptied, or has she thought of his situation before, and imagined a solution even before it could ever be truly considered? He doesn't ask, just nods. "I'm at your service, Your Highness." He pauses. "Your Grace?"

She chuckles. "I suppose I'm Queen Mother now, aren't I? Don't worry too much about titles, Ser Jaime. Get used to the idea of being Lord of Casterly Rock instead."

"Please don't do it where my father can hear", he pleads. "He's always insisted on calling me his heir despite my position here; I don't want to give him the satisfaction of getting his 'only heir' back."

Elia grins at that. "Alright. I'll do it after his trial. Whether he is executed or sent to the Night's Watch, he won't be around to hear of your release."

He nods in gratitude, and they part ways.

* * *

His last duties as Kingsguard—not that anyone but him and Elia knows that yet—are to guard the baby king as his mother passes judgement in his name.

Robert Baratheon is the first brought to justice. He is found guilty of starting a war against the Crown and trying to usurp the throne. "However", Elia declares, "I am aware that the war began because my goodfather called for your head after killing your intended goodfather and goodbrother. I cannot pardon what you did, but I won't sentence you to death for it. You will be sent to the Wall instead." Jaime doubts anyone else would have been so kind as to spare the man's life, but he agrees with her. This war has not been a thoughtless rebellion, but a furious answer to a madman's cruelty.

Next comes his father. Elia has no kind words to spare him, and is harsh when he tries to deny his involvement in her murder attempt. "Either you ordered your men to kill me and the children, or you are unable to control your soldiers. Regardless, you led a sack against the capital that led to numerous deaths and rapes. This is punishable by death… but, as a mercy, I will give you the option to take the black." Without a single look at his son, Tywin chooses the black. Jaime hates the relief he feels at knowing he won't die; why, if his father brought him nothing but sorrow and shame?

Then, it's Eddard Stark's turn. Unlike with the others, Elia shows compassion towards him from the beginning—after all, Stark was the most wronged in all of this, having lost his father and brother while looking after his sister. "You will go without further punishment", she finishes, "as long as you agree to send your firstborn to the Red Keep when they turn five years old, to be fostered."

He nods solemnly. "I already have a son waiting for me at home, Your Grace", he states. "Robb will be sent here when the time comes. I thank you for your mercy. I do wish to ask you permission to look for my sister Lyanna, as her disappearance has been the reason for my House's rebellion."

She accepts his request and dismisses him. After he leaves, Jon Arryn comes. He thinks Elia will send him to the Wall alongside Robert and Tywin, but in the end she merely strips him of his lands and titles. "Your wife will also be allowed to get her marriage to you annulled if she wishes", she adds, "as it was a hushed affair done against her will, unlike her sister's wedding to Lord Stark."

He fights the urge to chuckle. Rumours of Lysa Tully's despair at her betrothal to old man Arryn came to them in the middle of the war. Varys 'let it slip' that she had been handed to him after losing her maidenhead to a minor boy lord, whose name Jaime did not care to learn.

Other lords come and go, being sentenced according to their roles in the rebellion and their loyalty to their punished lords. Most Notherns are pardoned, save for Roose Bolton, who is sent to the Wall after accusations of serial rapes come to light. Most stormlords are pardoned for their reluctance to follow Robert and their vows of loyalty to the Crown. A few lords of the West and the Vale choose to follow their former liege lords to the Night's Watch—mostly old men who are leaving their houses in their sons' hands, but his uncle Kevan is among them, much to his chagrin.

Elia is exhausted at the end of the day, and so is he. Aegon has already fallen asleep on her lap. "I can put Rhaenys to bed", he offers timidly. "I've done it before."

She smiles gently. "I know. If you are offering… I'd be glad."

He finds the princess running around Ser Barristan's legs, asking for tales of battles. Jaime is quick to draw her attention to him, though; Rhaenys always liked him best out of the entire Kingsguard. When she asks for a bedtime story, he goes on about Ser Galladon of Morne until he hears her soft snoring.

* * *

He is spared of the task of overseeing the prisoners' transportation to the Wall, for it falls on Barristan's hands. As the party leaves the city, Elia calls for him in front of the remaining court. "Your Grace", he greets formally, lowering himself to one knee.

"Arise, Ser Jaime", she says gently from the throne. "Lords and ladies, we are here today to rectify a wrongdoing done by my goodfather. As you are all aware, Ser Jaime was made Kingsguard in the tourney at Harrenhal—the youngest knight of the order's history. What you may not be aware of, is that Aerys did not name him Kinsguard out of recognition of his prodigy at swordsmanship. No, it was not his talent that the king saw, but his value as a hostage. Like me, Ser Jaime was kept inside the Red Keep as a way to ensure his family's loyalty to the Crown.

"From the way I see it, my lords, Ser Jaime made his vows under duress, and his service a punishment for crimes not even yet done by his father—for we know Tywin Lannister remained neutral until the very end of the war. As such, it is clear that Ser Jaime's nomination is not valid, and his vows should no longer be in effect under the new king. Despite this, he still protected King Aegon from his own father's bannermen, thus proving his loyalty to the Crown.

"Jaime Lannister, I thereby _honorably release_ you from your vows. Do you wish to renew them, this time on your own volition?"

Part of him wants to say 'yes', but he knows this is not what she wants from him—and frankly, not really what he wants for himself either. "No, Your Grace", he replies, bowing. "I'd rather serve the Crown in other ways, if you'll allow me."

She smiles and nods. "I do. Therefore, I confirm your position as Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West. I trust you will remain loyal to your king and will restore your House's reputation after your father tarnished it."

"You will never see reason to doubt my loyalty, Your Grace", he replies swiftly. "Thank you for your generosity."

He takes his white cloak off and delivers it to a servant. Then, he goes to his chambers, where he strips off his armor for the last time—since he will have Lannister armor when he goes back to the Rock—and begins to pack.

Three days later, he bids goodbye to Elia and Rhaenys. "Please come visit", the little princess begs. "I'll miss you, Ser Jaime."

He smiles and hugs her. "Of course I will come visit", he replies, raising his eyes to Elia.

She nods. " _Lord_ Jaime will be back soon, my dear", she assures her daughter. "His work is not done here."

He stands up. "I will come back with my sister, as you asked", he says. He has a feeling he knows why Elia wants both twins in the capital, but since she refuses to give further details, he decides not to press. "See you soon, Your Grace."

She waves his goodbye as he turns to join his bannermen. Dread fills his gut as he begins his journey. These men were his father's until a sennight ago, ready to fulfill his most heinous orders. How will he manage them from now on and ensure such cruelties won't happen under his watch?

* * *

After a long and tense journey, he is greeted by his siblings. Tyrion has a childish smile which drives him to hug his brother tightly, while Cersei seems unsure of how to feel about him. Part of him is hurt by this, but another part can (sort of) understand her—after all, his return home happened at the cost of their father, and his sister has always admired him the most out of the three siblings.

His aunt Genna and his uncles Gerion and Tygett are also there to greet him, with smiles and hugs. "Welcome back, Jaime", Genna tells him with feeling. "Now you are to become the man you were always meant to be."

He smiles sadly at her. He never felt like Casterly Rock truly belonged to him; he wanted to be a knight and be with Cersei, both of which went directly against being lord. But now he has a duty not only to his father's people ( _his_ people now) but to the Crown as well. He will not fail his king.

It's Tyrion who guides him through the castle halls and corridors, chatting incessantly about what happened since he left two years ago. It warms him to have his brother back, but he's slightly disappointed that Cersei excused herself as soon as greetings were done. Unbidden, his mind goes to that night in that old inn in Eel Alley, when they gave themselves to each other and he accepted her suggestion to have him nominated for the Kingsguard so they'd be together. It's a memory he's treasured all this time, the one he went back to every time he had to stand guard as Aerys burned his perceived enemies. Cersei's plan failed, but he could never regret what they did that night—but does she feel the same? Or does she regret giving her maidenhead to her brother only to lose him immediately after? Does she even love him still? Or has their time apart dwindled her passion for him, and now he is nothing but her twin in her eyes? His heart thumps in desperation, but he hides it all behind a smile as he tries his best to pay attention to Tyrion's rapid rambling.

Finally, his brother leaves him by his chambers' door. "It's your old one", he explains, "for now, of course, until Father's is emptied for you to occupy it."

His breath hitches. "I'm not sure I should—"

"Nonsense. Father paid for his bad deeds, you ought to be rewarded for your good ones."

He shakes his head and grins at his brother. "You speak way too well for a ten-year old, you know that, right?"

Tyrion grins back. "Someone has to be the brains of this duo, since you are already the beauty."

"You make me sound like a swooning maiden."

"Well, some would say you do look like one."

"And by 'some', you mean yourself?"

Both laugh at that. Tyrion bids him farewell and walks away from him, presumably to his own room. Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he pushes the door open.

Cersei is inside, wearing a half-open crimson robe.

* * *

Hours go by until he's called for supper, and only then he realizes he has yet to take a bath. "You can tell them you fell asleep", Cersei whispers as he's still panting from their last round.

"Good idea", he replies, heavy-breathed.

They miraculously manage to show up for dinner looking perfectly dressed, as if nothing had happened between them. Genna asks him about the events in the Red Keep. "All we know was that your father and your uncle were punished for their involvement in the sack, and that you were honorably released of vows made under duress. It got us a bit confused, Jaime."

He sighs. "I was guarding the royal family", he begins, "when we caught sight of two soldiers climbing up the tower we were in. When they got close enough, I noticed they wore Lannister armor—they were my father's men." He later identified their bodies as belonging to Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. "I shoved them out, and we headed to the throne room. Aerys was already dead, but no one had yet tried to claim the throne. Naturally, Princess Elia claimed it for her son, as he was next in line."

"But Father was there in Robert Baratheon's name", Cersei says, frowning. He hadn't talked about what happened in the capital when they were abed—in fact, they barely _talked_ at all. This is as new for her as it is for the rest of the family. "Surely you—"

"I was sworn to protect the king", he interrupts. "With Aerys' death, the title falls on his firstborn's son. Robert was a wannabe usurper, sister. Had he won, surely this story would be told differently, but he didn't."

She squeezes her eyes at him, looking nothing like she did earlier underneath him. What is going on? Why would she want Robert Baratheon to win?

Tyrion shakes him off his thoughts with a question. "Do you know who killed Aerys?"

He shakes his head, closing his eyes briefly to mask his emotions. The memory of cutting the man's throat still makes his insides twist, no matter what Elia says about the rightfulness of his actions. "When I left King's Landing, investigations had reached a dead end. I fear we'll never find out."

The next question comes from Uncle Tygett. "Why did Kevan join your father in taking the black?"

"It was his choice", he replies. His uncle grimaces. "After Father, Lord Baratheon, Lord Stark and Lord Arryn were judged, their bannermen were called. They had the choice of following their liege lords' fates or swear loyalty to the Crown and be pardoned. Uncle chose to follow Father."

Aunt Genna shakes her head and sighs. "Kevan has always been blindly loyal to Tywin", she laments. "As much as I love my brother, I doubt I'll ever understand why Kevan would give up his family for him."

He feels oddly compared—after all, did he not give up his family for Cersei? He doubts Uncle's feelings for Father go beyond those of brothers, though. Would he give up everything for Tyrion? He has no idea.

Speaking of Kevan… "Where is Aunt Dorna?" His uncle's wife has yet to be seen since he arrived. She wasn't there for the greetings, nor is she here now.

"She went back to Cornfield as soon as we received the news", Cersei answers, "carrying baby Lancel with her." She drinks from her cup. "I suppose it's good that she didn't stay around to hear that he chose his brother over her and their child." He nods. He didn't know about Lancel's existence, thanks to the complete lack of communication with his family after being admitted to the Kingsguard, but he wholeheartedly agrees with his sister. It's a truth Aunt Dorna doesn't need to know, for it will only bring her heartbreak.

"Has Queen Mother and Lady Regent Elia named her son's Small Council?", Uncle Gerion asks.

He frowns, trying to remember if she did. "She kept Lord Varys as Master of Whisperers", he replies, "but dismissed Pycelle as Grand Maester. I suppose Ser Gerold is to remain Lord Commander, if he's still alive. There had been no news of him when I left, nor of Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur." The two latter knights have gone missing along with Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna, and did not show up even when the Crown Prince returned to King's Landing. He supposed Lord Stark will bring news when he fetches his sister, wherever she is. "I don't know of anything else, though."

"Has she not invited you?"

"She knows me well enough to not offer me a position", he counters. "My current titles are to keep me busy enough, I think." He suddenly remembers her request before he left and turns to his sister. "She did ask me to go back to King's Landing with Cersei as soon as I was properly settled in the Rock."

His twin arches her eyebrows. "Why?"

"She was vague about it", he replies, not wanting to share his suspicions with her.

The conversation goes on as Tyrion and Unlce Gerion ask about his time as Kingsguard. He does his best to tone it down, but there is only so much he can do to avoid telling his family about Aerys' madness. By the end of supper, everyone wears expressions of shock, to various degrees.

* * *

Days later, Cersei confesses that Father had told her he'd arrange a marriage between her and Robert as soon as he ascended to the throne. "He wanted to take you off the Kingsguard", she tells him, "but I was sure it wouldn't ever happen. I knew it was the perfect chance for us to be together."

He kisses her then—they are alone in his chambers—but when he retreats, it's with a frown. "He shouldn't have made you promises he could not keep."

"The war seemed won when Rhaegar died", she counters. "That's why Father marched to the capital."

He rolls his eyes. "Typical. But alas, he failed."

"Thanks to you", she slips.

He raises his eyebrows. "Should I not have protected the princess and her two children?"

She doesn't hesitate. "We could have been together now, with no one between us!"

"Oh, no one but your husband, who would be _king_ ", he reminds her. "Are you so naïve to think we'd be able to be together inside a castle full of spies? You've lived there, Cersei, surely you must know about Varys' 'little birds'. We'd have to come up with the most elaborate schemes just to get a couple hours together. Is that the life you wanted for us? Is that what you wanted me to have _sacrificed_ two children and an innocent woman for?"

She takes a step back and looks away, blushing. "I… I had thought we'd manage."

"Perhaps", he offers, "but I can't see it going in a way that would make us happy. Things are easier now, with both of us here, without a crown and a white cloak between us."

"We still have to hide", she reminds him.

"I know that. The only way we wouldn't hide was if we ran to Essos and wore new identities… but I doubt you'd want such a life." The idea sounds good to him, although Rhaenys' voice asking him to visit reminds him of his new duties—duties he cannot abandon, not when the baby King needs him to fulfill them.

She shakes her head. "No, I would not. But… Do you really think we'll last? You are the naïve one if you do. I'll have to marry sooner or later, Jaime. I'm sure Queen Elia wants us in the capital to propose a match for me."

He sighs. She's guessed his own suspicions. "I fear so, too. But Aunt Genna has stayed here, hasn't she? Depending on who she offers, we can ask for the groom to move here. That way we'll still be together and easily accessible."

"You'll have to marry soon, too. Probably sooner than me."

"And conveniently, my future wife will have to come here. It's still a better solution than 'Queen and Kingsguard sneaking around'."

She nods to the side. "Well… when you put it like that, it does sound a bit ridiculous."

He chuckles and pulls her close. "I'm glad you finally see reason." And then he kisses her, and soon they cease to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (Feb 6h 2021): I was asked by some readers (here and in Ff Net) why Elia has the lords bowing to her so 'easily' if the rebels' armies are so strong.  
> Guys, FEUDAL OBEDIENCE is a huge deal in Westeros. Robert's Rebellion was against Aerys and, in a lesser degree, Rhaegar, due to the offenses they did against Houses Stark, Baratheon and Arryn. Aegon, Rhaenys and Elia were killed because Tywin wanted to 'compensate' for his lack of support of Robert when the rebellion was all but won - and because he wanted his daughter to be queen, something that would not happen with House Targaryen still standing. Rhaella (+ Dany) and Viserys were only targeted after Robert took the throne by conquest, which gave Stannis leave to attack Dragonstone to take it for his brother. In THIS scenario, I doubt people would continue to wage war against a baby. We will see how the realm reacts to Aegon over the course of the story, of course.  
> As for armies, it's important to remember a few things:  
> \- Ned led a portion of the rebels' army to KL, not all of it. Said portion included mostly northernmen, with some stormlords and valemen. Riverlords are not mentioned, from what I recall, and the riverlands contributed midly to the war efforts. Even the stormlands did not lend full support to Robert, thanks to FEUDAL OBEDIENCE.  
> \- The Lannister army would NEVER do anything to harm Jaime. If he is seen as heir to the Rock after SEVENTEEN YEARS of service in the Kingsguard, imagine how they see him after less than 2 years of it. If Jaime is standing between them and Aegon, they won't raise arms against them, because they know Tywin would not want it. That alone gives Elia leverage to have him arrested, since they are left with little power to contest her accusations.  
> \- No other armies, rebel ou loyalist, are KL at the moment, so they don't really count for when Elia seizes the throne in Aegon's name.  
> But again, feudal obedience is a canon behavior and of great importance for Westerosi culture. There are countless examples of tyrant kings and lords who ruled until their deaths because honor and feudalist relations forbid their vassals from rebelling. Robert's Rebellion was an exception, with all its unique circumstances. Previous rebels through Westerosi history are not regarded well, even those who rebelled for good causes.


	3. Tywin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first glimpses of Tywin's new life in the Night's Watch.

The most unfortunate part of the journey to the Wall is not that he, the Great Lion of Lannister, is chained up and stuck in a cage. No, the worst part is that he shares said cage with Robert Baratheon.

One would think Tywin would have regretted siding up with him as soon as it became clear he'd fall in disgrace, but he has never been one to dwell on regrets. Now, however, he wonders if Elia Martell's survival wasn't, in fact, a mercy for the realm.

Robert manages to behave as a drunkard without a single drop of alcohol inside him. He keeps raging at the injustice of being given a lifetime sentence for fighting for what he believed was right, raging at the fact he never even got to know where Lyanna Stark is, calling the royal family by crude names, and so on.

And that's only their first day.

The second is filled with crass descriptions of how he will break his future vows to the Night's Watch—notably, the celibacy ones—as soon as he can. He keeps boasting about it until Ser Barristan tells him to shut up. Robert even tries to get a rise out of the old knight, but Selmy threatens to cut his tongue, which is thankfully effective.

His brother Kevan is sacked with them as well, silent as a rock. Tywin wishes to know _why_ he chose to follow him to the Wall, but has no wish to ask about it with Baratheon nearby, so for the time being he doesn't say a word to him.

It goes on for the whole moon turn spent on the journey. Robert—just Robert, as neither he or Tywin have titles anymore—switches between silent sulking, whimpering, shouting and japing. Obviously, he prefers the sulking, but those days are the rarest.

The only way to escape the man is to dwell on his own thoughts, and those are not the brightest place at the current moment. If Tywin lets his mind wander for long enough, he'll be consumed with rage with no viable outlet.

He knows Robert's rebellion was all but won when he invaded King's Landing; it _was why_ he did in the first place. Before, when nothing was certain, he refused to risk his heir's—for Jaime would always be his heir, not that monstrous excuse of a person called Tyrion—safety by siding against Aerys, but also refused to agree with anything coming from that man, directly or indirectly. No one knows why he sentenced Rickard and Brandon Stark to death, nor why he called for the heads of Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon, but nobody could conceive a good reason for it, not when his son disappeared with Lyanna Stark. For that alone, Tywin chose to remain neutral, not wanting to risk picking the wrong side.

However, he wonders if maybe he should have just sided with Robert from the start. Clearly, his son did not appreciate his efforts to keep him alive, and instead sided with the royal family. He _killed_ two of his bannermen in an effort to protect two children whose grandfather took him as a glorified hostage and made it public that the Lannister army committed treason against the Crown. _Had we won, there would have been no treason. Had we won, Aegon and Rhaenys would be dead, as there would only be Robert to take the throne. Cersei would be queen, and I could point Kevan as my heir instead of Tyrion, if Jaime happened to perish. A boy who turns his back on his house cannot be my son, my legacy._

So, really, the one to blame for his current—and future—predicament is his own son. If Jaime had chosen his family over his forced vows, Robert would be king, Cersei would be queen, and Tywin would work in the shadows to assure the realm would run as it should.

If he wanted to clear any doubts that his son was a traitor to his house, it was solved when he did not move a finger or say a word to save him from his punishment. He did not grace him with the benefit of his stare, but, for all he knew, Jaime _agreed_ with his sentence. After all, he very much doubted the man who saved the royal family would not be able to convince the woman he rescued to agree with a lesser punishment.

(A small part of him whispers that, had he been the one in charge, he'd have given even harsher sentences, but he shuts it off.)

He wonders what is to happen to the rest of his family. For all he knows, Jaime will stay as Kingsguard; his extreme loyalty won't be overlooked. Princess (Queen?) Elia will likely reinforce Tyrion as new Lord of Casterly Rock, and gods know what will happen to Cersei—the only one who, so far, hasn't disappointed him too much. He hopes at least Genna will educate the imp well.

Perhaps he should not think too much about his house. After all, he's been cast out, and soon his last name will be merely an identifier, a memory of his past glory. The sooner he lets that new reality set in, the better—or else he might end up emulating Robert.

Finally, he sees the Wall from a distance. Even in his poor mood, its sight captures him. For all of his life, Tywin never ventured north of the Twins, always busying himself with matters of the West and the capital. The scenery from the Neck and beyond was all new to him, but he barely paid attention to the wasteland surrounding the Kingsroad. Now, though, there is something to see and admire.

As they approach the Wall, he sees it is indeed a massive building, taller than the highest castles. He remembers tales of its constructions, the legendary figures behind it, but always dismissed them as bedtime stories. As they reach the place, though, and he is pulled out of his cage, he wonders if there isn't some truth to the stories—how can an ordinary human build something so tall and large?

* * *

They receive a cold and pragmatic greeting from Lord Commander Qorgyle, who explains that there are no lords, knights or peasants in the Night's Watch; they are all black brothers, to be treated equally. _Bullshit_ , he thinks, allowing himself to curse inside his own mind. _As if anyone would give_ me _the same treatment as a random rapist or thief._

Nevertheless, he listens to the welcoming speech in silence, with as much grace as his chains allow him. Afterwards, they are escorted to their new quarters. Thankfully, Tywin is to share his with Kevan.

They were allowed next to no possessions, although he's been told the new Lord of Casterly Rock would send his personal belongings in time. If it's really Tyrion, he has his doubts—although maybe his imp son will want to get rid of everything touched by him as soon as possible. As such, he spends very little time unpacking and settling in, which gives him time to talk to his brother.

"Kevan", he calls, almost solemnly. "Tell me true, why did you choose to follow me to this wasteland? You had a wife and a son at home, and, from what I've heard, a choice I was not allowed to make. Why, then?"

His brother doesn't answer immediately. In fact, for several moments it seems that he won't reply at all. Until, "I couldn't stand by while you were disproportionately punished. Not when I approved of your methods and helped you strategize. I was your right hand in this, brother; if you go down, so must I."

He finds no suitable reply for that. He didn't really know what to expect from Kevan's motivations, but a mix of loyalty and guilt was not it. His brother doesn't add to his answer, and so they go to the dinner hall silently.

* * *

On the following day, he discovers Benjen Stark is among the new recruits—although he seems to have joined the Night's Watch by choice. Baratheon approaches him and, treating him the same way he'd likely treat his friend Eddard, asks what his reasons are—getting no answers out of the boy.

Apparently, since most of the recruits this time are lords and seasoned soldiers, they are overseen by another lord, Jeor Mormont, instead of the usual master-at-arms (whoever he is).

The fighting trials are rather easy. The Night's Watch values the use of any weapon, from sword to hammer and bow-and-arrow, so it's not hard to prove his value in that regard. A fortnight later, he introduces them to Castle Black's maester Aemon Targaryen—whoa, he did not know the man was still alive—and sorted half of them into steward services. Tywin and Kevan got into that first half, while Robert and Stark followed Lord Yarwyck elsewhere.

 _Elsewhere_ , as he found a sennight later, was the dungeons, where he was tested as a potential builder. Although his performance was not as great as it was in the other tasks, he did not do too badly either—he did have some experience in Casterly Rock's mines, after all.

In the month he spent as a recruit, a young man arrives from Storm's End. He introduces himself as Donan Noye, and offers his services as a smith. Robert recognizes him instantly, and expresses his condolences over the loss of his arms during the siege.

Then, he overhears them talking at dinner. "How are things back home?" Baratheon asks.

"Your brother Stannis was appointed as Warden of the East", Noye replies. "I think it had something to do with making sure he stays loyal to the Crown, after he bent the knee to the new king. He raised that smuggler, Davos Seaworth, to knighthood and lordship."

"Stannis will not sway from his vow", the former lord comments. "He barely declared his support for me, his brother, because I was going against the Crown. But I thought wardenship of the East would stay with the Vale."

Tywin did not even know Jon Arryn had lost his wardenship—although it does make sense, in hindsight. Donan Noye shrugs. "I have no idea, m'lord. All I know is that Lord Stannis was the one to suggest the Wall for me, after making it clear I was no longer suited for smithing for his house."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, he did not lie, did he?"

Part of Tywin wants to ask if this smith has any news of his house, but instead keeps his mouth shut. The man only has any news of post-wars dynamics because he lived in Storm's End until recently; he won't know anything that doesn't concern House Baratheon. _I will know soon enough_ , he reminds himself, _when I receive my belongings, or at least Kevan receives his._

A couple days after Noye's arrival, Lord Commander Qorgyle announces they will all say their vows at late sunset. When the hour arrives, they all gather at the local sept—crowded with the unusual amount of recruits—and kneel to speak their vows.

"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post."

No wonder prisoners are sent here. A sentence to the Night's Watch is a sentence to be forgotten from history. Few of its members make a name for themselves, and most are unknown outside the Wall. These are vows to waste away at the edge of the world.

"I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."

These last words make absolutely no sense, and sound a bit like arrogance. _They try to make themselves look important, while all they do is shove wildlings away._ Pathetic, and yet this is his life now.

After they finish their vows, Lord Qorgyle assigns each of them to their posts. He, Kevan, Robert and Stark are all made rangers… However, he and Baratheon are sent to Shadow Tower, while Stark remains in Castle Black and Kevan is sent away to Eastwatch-by-the-sea.

He wastes no time approaching Qorgyle when he is finished. "There must be a mistake", he begins. "My brother and I shall not be parted. We work better together—"

"Are you two lovers, to not be parted?", he retorts in response. "If so, tell me now, and I'll concede for the switch. Your vows do not forbid you to take male lovers, only women. Otherwise, do not bother me."

He doesn't know what drives him angrier: the insinuation that he would engage in incest, or the Commander's dismissive tone. "I won't tolerate being treated this way. If you do not give me the respect that is due—"

"You are due the same respect as everyone else", the other man cuts him short. "You may have been a great lion of Lannister, you may have been feared across the Westerlands and even by the rest of the realm. _Here_ , you are a member of the Night's Watch. We have use of your skills, but not of your reputation. If you plan to sabotage your work here, we are more than used to lazy brothers, and we know very well how to deal with them." He begins to turn away to leave. "Now, if you excuse me, I have real matters to look after. Prepare to leave for Shadow Tower tomorrow. When your belongings arrive from Casterly Rock, I'll have them sent there."

Despite his internal fury, Tywin can't help but feel some sort of renewed respect for the Lord Commander. Not everyone would speak to him like that, even those who could get away with it relatively unscathed. Well, he will find a way to escape Robert Baratheon and join his brother once again, he's sure of it. He just needs to follow his orders for now and bide his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes regarding canon:  
> \- Jeor Mormont only rises to Lord Commander in 288, which is five years from where this chapter is set in.  
> \- I took liberties with the training of the recruits for... reasons, really. I figured a complete training should feature tests for the three main jobs in the NW: ranger, steward and builder.  
> \- Donan Noye joined the NW after losing his arm during the siege of Storm's End indeed.  
> \- Alisser Thorne won't join the NW here for a simple reason: he fought on the winning side this time. In canon, it was Tywin who sent him to the Wall because he defended the Targaryens in the sack of KL. Out of all members of the NW I checked, he's the only one so far who falls under this category. If I find another, I'll let you know in the notes. (EDIT 02.13.21: Jaremy Rykker, another man sent by Tywin to the Wall after the Sack, will also not be part of this NW.)


	4. Jaime II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime takes Cersei to KL, where he gets updates on court and receives proposals.

Nobody really minds that he and Cersei share a tent on their way to King's Landing—after all, what could a pair of twins possibly do? They take full advantage of it, despite the mandatory silence that conducts their passionate nights. They do get some sleep, of course; just enough that they are not visibly tired the following morning.

He wonders what he'll find in the capital. He left without any news of the remaining Kingsguard or of the Starks. Has Ned Stark found his sister? Did Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell return from whatever they were during the war? What will they say when they see Jaime again, now stripped of his white cloak and named Warden of the West?

He is greeted by Ser Arthur himself, who sends him apologetic looks all the way from the entrance to the throne room, where Elia awaits them with King Aegon and Princess Rhaenys. The latter rushes to hug his legs, and he crouches down to give her a real hug. "I missed you, Ser Jaime", she whispers.

"I missed you too, Princess", he whispers back. "Now, let me go see your mother and brother, won't you?"

He begins to stand up, but she grabs his hand and leads him to the Iron Throne, forcing him to stay curved as he walks. Only when they are right before the steps she releases his hand, allowing him to straighten up—only to bow immediately after. "Your Graces", he greets mother and son.

"Lord Jaime", Queen Elia greets back. "I'm glad you were able to return in such short notice, and bring your sister along. Come over here, my lady, let me see the sister of the man who saved me and my children."

Soon Cersei is by his side, curtseying. "Your Graces", she greets them smoothly. "It is an honor to be here."

Small talk is carried for a short while, and soon Elia dismisses them to get settled in their assigned chambers. Ser Arthur guides Jaime to his, but stops him before he can enter. "May I have a word, Lord Jaime?"

He smiles politely at the man. "There is no need to call me _Lord_ , Ser Arthur", he replies. "You were the one to knight me and help me be the man I am today. Of all people, you earned the right to not call me by any titles."

Ser Arthur nods, but still looks a bit forlorn. "I'd like to apologize", he begins, taking Jaime by surprise. "You should not have been left alone in the Red Keep, responsible for four members of the royal family at once."

At that, he tenses up. Did Elia tell him about Aerys? "You left before the war", he says, trying not to choke on his words. "I doubt you even knew there would be one after you left with Prince Rhaegar. You are the last person I'd blame for it."

The Kingsguard shakes his head. "Still, the moment Ser Gerold showed up… I should have offered to follow the prince. It was wrong of them to leave you here all by yourself. It was pure luck that you were by the queen's side, and not the king's, when the sack happened."

He swallows hard. _He doesn't know._ "I could have protected King Aerys", he mumbles.

"At what cost? We both know how mad the king was in his last years. You saw it first hand. I know the vows we took, but perhaps you were relieved of making a tough choice by not staying by his side."

 _Oh, but I made that choice._ He's not going to tell Ser Arthur that, though, even if his words imply that he would understand his actions. Instead, he asks, "Where were you, Ser Arthur? Where did the prince take you?"

He sighs. "Queen Elia can tell you the story better. I only followed Rhaegar's orders. Rather blindly, in hindsight." He then turns away. "I'll leave you to rest, Jaime. It is good to see you again, and I'm proud of the knight you've become."

"That means the world coming from you, Ser", he replies sincerely as he opens the door to his room. "Thank you."

* * *

Over dinner, Elia updates him on everything that happened while he was away. "I summoned Jon Connington while you were still here, to retake his position as Hand. He was Rhaegar's trusted ally, and I trust him to look after his son." Something in her voice tone implies there is more to it, but he doesn't question it; it's not his place to do so. "It took awhile to find him, but he's set to arrive in a sennight."

She goes on to list all the other members of the Small Council so far: Ser Gerold and Lord Varys retained their positions as Lord Commander and Master of Whisperers, respectively; Mace Tyrell was rewarded for his loyalty with a nomination as Master of Coin; Paxter Redwyne was named Master of Ships after Lord Velaryon's death was confirmed; Gerold Grafton, a Valeman whose father led loyalist forces in Gulltown against his own liege lord, was named Master of Law. Pycelle was sent back to Oldtown, and the Crown currently awaits the new Grand Maester to arrive.

"Beg your pardon, Your Grace", Cersei asks sweetly, "but why was Pycelle dismissed?"

"There are several sources that claim that he was the one to advise my goodfather to open the gates, despite everyone else's warnings not to do so. It may have been innocence of his part, or treason against the Crown; I'm in no position to judge. Either way, I'd rather not have him as Grand Maester."

His sister nods. "I understand, Your Grace."

Jaime takes the opportunity to ask for more news. "How is Queen Rhaella, Your Grace?"

"On bedrest", she replies, "due to her heavy pregnancy. I sent a trusted maester to care for her, but she and Prince Viserys won't come back to the Red Keep for the time being."

He nods in understanding. "And what of Lyanna Stark?", he asks.

Elia's face falls. "Dead", she announces solemnly. "Her brother found her in Dorne, being guarded by Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower. He told them Aegon was the new king and that he was there with my permission, so they let him in without a fight, but Lyanna was already in her last moments. They barely had time for a goodbye."

Cersei bites her lip, clearly uncomfortable, and Jaime shakes his head in disbelief. "What did she die of?"

"Birth fever", she states somberly. "She had given birth two days prior, to Rhaegar's son."

 _Seven hells_ , he curses mentally. So the dead prince and the Stark girl really had sex while missing from the world. Was Lyanna willing, or did Rhaegar rape her? He wonders if he truly wants to know the answer. Instead, he asks about the son's whereabouts. "When Ned Stark came back with the child", the queen replies, "I knew it was Rhaegar's. He tried to pass up as his own bastard, probably fearing my reaction to finding out my husband's infidelities, but I wasn't fooled. I changed his sentence, then. He no longer has to send his firstborn to be fostered here, but instead will raise his nephew as if he was his own son."

Jaime honestly finds this change better. Instead of giving the Crown another child to bother themselves with, the queen relieves herself from the obligation of raising her late husband's bastard—after all, a royal bastard, especially one whose existence is acknowledged in front of the entire court, cannot be let to fend for himself. And he somehow doubts Elia would let an innocent child grow up without protection.

The queen's voice upon telling of Rhaegar's betrayal sounded so… resigned. Did she know where he was all along? Does she know why he abducted Lyanna Stark and fuck her until she got pregnant, and why he took three Kingsguard solely to watch over her?

He wishes he was brave enough to ask these questions, but feels it's not his place to do so.

They continue to have their dinner, until, at one moment, Elia breaks another news. "My former lady-in-waiting, Ashara Dayne, died a fortnight ago."

He inhales sharply. He has a very vague memory of Lady Ashara; they met only a couple times before Elia, then a princess, dismissed her for unknown reasons. "What happened to her?", Cersei asks in his place, sounding properly sad.

"Suicide", Elia replies, sounding _truly_ sad. "No one knows why, though."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Your Grace", his sister offers, and he repeats her condolences.

The dinner goes quietly after that. Since Rhaenys insists on following him to his chambers—with Ser Arthur watching over her—he doesn't go to Cersei's that night.

* * *

The bomb is dropped the following afternoon. "I wish to unite the Crown and House Lannister", Elia tells him and Cersei. "Since both Targaryen males are too young for any marriage offer, it falls on my birth House to establish such an alliance."

He and his twin exchange glances. It can only mean one thing. Oblivious to their silent communication, the queen continues. "I know I can trust Lord Jaime to remain loyal to the Crown, but this alliance is one that should be cemented by marriage. As such, I come with an offer: wed Cersei Lannister to my brother Oberyn."

For a moment, neither of them know what to say. His sister says, quietly, "Your mother once proposed this union to our father, and he refused."

"I know", she replies gently. "I was there. She also offered me to Lord Jaime. I've always known why your father refused us: he considered us too low of a prospect to his children. He wanted you to marry my late husband, Lady Cersei, and for your brother to marry an heir of a Lord Paramount—something I wasn't, not really, with my brother Doran as next in line for Sunspear." She caresses Aegon's bald head. "However, my brother is still unwed, and although he is not heir, he is to run Sunspear in our brother's stead, as Doran is coming to the Red Keep to claim a seat in the Small Council. I ask you two to consider this offer and give me an answer tomorrow night."

It gives them the perfect excuse to retire to a single room—Cersei's. They lay together twice before any actual talks are held.

"If Prince Oberyn holds Sunspear", Cersei says, "I'll have to stay there."

She doesn't sound as shaken as he feels. "I can tell Queen Elia to find another match", he suggests.

"Are you really going to refuse her, after she just praised your loyalty?"

Damnit, she's right. "I'll still find a way to keep us together", he assures her. "I'll talk to her, see if there's any other way." He kisses her collarbone. "Leave it to me."

She nods weakly. He dresses up and leaves her chambers to retire to his.

* * *

He asks for a private meeting with the queen after breakfast. She looks worried, and her first question is if everything is alright with him and Cersei.

He takes a sharp breath. It's now or never; he doesn't know any other way, and he's desperate. "Your Grace, your marriage offer to my sister is great, for both of our Houses", he begins, "but there is something you should know. Something that… makes us wary of accepting it."

She still looks concerned, but nods. "Go on, then. I'm listening."

He gulps. "Cersei and I… we _love_ each other, Your Grace, and we'd rather not remain apart."

He looks at her intensely, hoping she will understand his implication. As realization dawns on her, she lets out a gasp. "You mean… like my goodparents?"

"Nothing like Aerys and Rhaella", he snaps. "Forgive me", he adds immediately, "but—"

"No, I understand", she cuts him off. "You don't rape your sister, I assume."

"She's willing as I am", he says firmly. "In fact, she came to me first; I'd never be brave enough to make the first move. If—If you want to compare us to Targaryens… I'd rather us be Old King Jaehaerys and Good Queen Alysanne."

At that, Elia actually _chuckles_. "You know, it sounds almost adorable." She stands up and looks him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Lord Jaime, that your love is an impossible one. I wish I could say that I'd give you two my blessing and that would be alright, but we both know it isn't."

He's taken aback. "You don't—are you not repulsed?"

"Should I be? Rhaegar wanted to wed Rhaenys and Aegon, and, like we just said, his parents were siblings as well. I may not _understand_ how you and your twin bear romantic feelings towards one another, but I'm not fond of judging people harshly simply because I don't understand what they do. It's clear in your eyes that you cherish your sister very much, and—admittedly, I can think of a few men who could easily drive me to my brothers."

It's his turn to chuckle, but his mirth is short-lived. "I supposed I can't call this match off."

She sighs. "You _can_ , but frankly, I don't think it's wise. Instead, I have another offer." She sits at his side. "Marry me."

He almost chokes. "What? Your—Your Grace—"

"I'm not keen on remarrying and being forced to bear children at the risk of dying", she explains. "Marrying me means you won't have to bed anyone other than your sister, _and_ gives both couples an excuse to visit one another. Your sister gets a position of power, and nobody will dare question your loyalty to King Aegon if you are married to the Queen Mother and Regent."

He blinks. "If Father finds out both of his children married the Martell siblings he refused years ago, he'll be pissed." He grins. "It doesn't sound a bad idea at all, Your Grace."

She laughs quietly. "Are you going to marry me just to spite your father?"

"Spitting Father is often a wise reason to do things", he argues. "Besides, you just gave me leave to be with Cersei while married to you. Any other bride, and I'd have to come up with crazy schemes to sneak out to see her."

"You are denying yourself heirs", she counters.

"I have Tyrion as heir", he shrugs off. "Not to mention a horde of cousins who can fight over that seat in case both of us die without issue. If that is truly your wish, Your Grace, I accept your marriage offer."

* * *

A moon turn later, a double wedding is held at the Sept of Baelor: Queen Mother Elia Martell to Lord Jaime Lannister, and Prince Oberyn Martell to Lady Cersei Lannister.

(Except for that day, Jaime and Cersei manage to spend every other night together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with actual J/C content. From now on, we'll build Cersei/Oberyn and Jaime/Elia!  
> Details of both marriages (like, how Jaime will balance his duty in the Rock and his duty to his wife in the capital) will be discussed in their respective chapters.


	5. Tywin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Tywin's life in Shadow Tower.

Ser Denys Mallister, his new commander, is an aging man, courteous and stern at the same time. Like Qorgyle, he makes it clear that no one will get superior treatment for being highborn—each one of them must _earn_ their place and respect.

They are introduced to Maester Mullin, who barely resembles a maester with his sword at his hip. "I used to be a hedge knight in my youth", he says when Tywin's eyes stay on the weapon. "Roamed around the Reach until I realized life in Oldtown was easier, especially in the Citadel."

Mallister's second-in-command, Qhorin, introduces himself as Halfhand and greets them with his half-maimed right hand. "Don't let it fool you", Commander Denys says. "Qhorin is as good with his left hand as he used to be with his right. Don't underestimate him in a duel."

Qhorin is so reputed that _he_ has a second-in-command of his own, Blane—why he doesn't just say he's Mallister's third-in-command, he has no idea. Knowing both he and Qhorin are not highborn makes Tywin believe a little bit that, perhaps, blood does not matter in this part of the world.

Fortunately, he is not to share a room with Robert, but with Ser Endrew Tarth, Shadow Tower's master-at-arms. "Selwyn Tarth's third brother", he says when he asks about his relations with the Tarths in the stormlands. "A third son doesn't have many prospects, especially there."

Tywin knows next to nothing about the Sapphire Isle, so he doesn't reply to that. In Casterly Rock, even the tenth son has their value and usefulness; before him and Kevan, no Lannister has ever taken the black, no matter how lesser they were in the family tree.

The fact that the first two were the Lord of the Rock and his trusted brother makes his insides twist. _My son and that Dornish princess ruined my legacy._

He sighs, willing such a thought out of his head. No matter how angry he feels about his fate, there is nothing he can do. Nowhere in Westeros desertion and treason are so efficiently punished as the Night's Watch. If he ever considers leaving, the only remotely safe place to go is beyond the Wall, and Tywin would rather die than join the despicable wildlings, the sole reason this damned building exists. No, he will make a name for himself here, like Bloodraven before him. Tywin Lannister, the Great Lion, won't be forgotten by history.

* * *

Finally, his belongings arrive. It isn't much, actually; Tywin never realized how many of his possessions were family heirlooms—meaning they'd never be shipped to the Wall—until his package arrives from Castle Black.

The note coming with it is written by his sister. It is short and concise, so unlike Genna, and the words on it make his heart sink even further. _Jaime was honorably released from the Kingsguard under the reasoning that he was coerced into taking his vows. He is now Lord of Casterly Rock, and, a sennight ago, married Queen Mother and Regent Elia Martell. Cersei wedded Prince Oberyn Martell, who holds Sunspear while his brother lives in King's Landing as a member of the Small Council._

In another world, he'd certainly be happy. Both of his true children hold positions of power, either _de facto_ or through marriages. As the Regent's husband, Jaime may have as much influence as his wife in decisions on the baby king's behalf—perhaps even more, depending on who else makes the Small Council. With Oberyn Martell ruling Sunspear, Cersei will be Princess of Dorne in all but name.

However, he still remembers their mother showing up in Casterly Rock with them shortly after Joanna's death, assuming her friendship with his deceased wife would be enough to establish marriage alliances between their families. He promptly rejected the two Martell siblings, offering only Tyrion. The fact that his children made the decision of honoring a dead woman's wishes, going against _his_ , makes his blood boil. _Jaime's doing, most certainly. I have no doubts he'd come up with such an idea to spite me._

Though maybe he's giving his son too much credit. Jaime was never a plotter; proof of it lied on his alignment with the then losing side—which only won _because_ of his aid. If this double wedding was a plot, he doubts it was his. _Queen Elia's, most likely. She takes my power from me, then my son, in every possible year. What better sort of revenge?_

To his surprise, it's Robert who distracts him. "Renly wrote me a long letter saying how much he misses me and my weird jokes." He laughs. "He calls my jokes about drinking and whoring my way to an early grave _weird._ Ah, the innocence of youth!" He laughs louder, swinging his hammer, which came with Renly's letter. "Did you know I have a bastard daughter in the Vale? I asked Jon to look after her, since she's all I'll leave behind. Mya Stone, my legacy. What do you have to say of yours, Tywin?"

He sighs, grabbing a random hammer from the small selection at the armory. "I hope your bastard brings you more pride than my trueborn children." And thus they begin to spar.

* * *

Over the following days, he gets acquainted with some of his… sworn brothers—it is not a term he'll get used to anytime soon, he thinks.

Robert's roommate is Mance Rayder, the son of a deserter with a wildling woman. His body is similar to the wannabe king's, but there is something… _delicate_ about him. Sensitive. Rhaegar-like. Maybe it's his habit to play and sing during dinner, and to whistle while training.

There is Stonesnake, a man presumably in his thirties that refuses to call himself by any real name. _Either his history pre-Night's Watch is recognizable_ , he ponders, _or he's real name is just to ugly or stupid to be mentioned aloud._ Qhorin praises him as the best climber in the entire order, leaving Tywin wondering why that is so important.

Ebben is described as the go-to man when you want information. "He can make any man give up his secrets", Commander Denys states, half-proudly, half-warningly. Immediately afterwards, the man offers to sit down and talk while drinking ale. Tywin is pretty sure it was a jape.

There is Squire Dalbridge, called as such for having allegedly squired for King Jaehaerys II. Tywin doesn't remember him, but that doesn't say much; he hadn't been in Aerys' father's court for all of his reign anyway. It is a bit surprising that his skills lie with bow and arrow, but he supposes archers are useful when it comes to repelling wildlings from the Wall.

There are many, many others; nearly two hundred men live in Shadow Tower, and Tywin knows it will take time for him to acknowledge them all. Time he absolutely has, of course.

* * *

He gets his first mission a fortnight after his arrival. A ranging meant to go until the Bridge of Skulls, where wildlings often go to cross the Wall and venture into the Seven Kingdoms. "It is a dangerous place", Commander Denys warns. "So you new recruits, follow Qhorin closely behind. Don't do anything without thinking at least twice and avoid direct confrontations at the bridge until you are acquainted with it and confident to move around without much fear of falling."

As it is the first ranging for some of them, Tywin included, Qhorin sticks to a route close to the Wall, never losing sight of it. "We'll go straight to Westwatch", he announces when they begin to march, "where we'll make camp. From there, it's a few hours ride to reach the Bridge of Skulls and the Gorge. With spyglasses, we can spot wildling groups from the castle still."

Ser Endrew, unfortunately, doesn't go with them, but Mance Rayder does, and he makes sure that no moment of their ride is spent in silence. When he isn't whistling or singing, he's talking, asking questions about his new 'brothers' and sharing stories about himself without prompting.

"My last name comes from the raiders killed by the Free Folk right after I was born", he tells them. "I was raised by men who swore off women and children. I don't even know how I got to be fed!"

"Maybe one of your fathers snuck a good ol' wildling with big teats to keep you warm and fed", Robert declares loudly, and the other man laughs in agreement. Tywin rolls his eyes.

It is a relief when they arrive at Westwatch-by-the-bridge. In order to escape Mance's incessant singing, he asks Qhorin to show where they can watch the Bridge from. With a knowing grin, he guides him upstairs. "Mance can be quite irritating at first", he says without preamble or prompting, "but he cheers us up when nothing or nobody else can. Be it his wildling blood, be it his queer upbringing, there aren't many men like him, for better or for worse."

Tywin doesn't reply to that, and only speaks up when Qhorin points him to a window. "You don't need a spyglass to catch sight of the bridge", he says, nudging him forward.

Indeed, lenses are unnecessary to spot the building and to notice the deep vale below it. No wonder Commander Denys called it 'dangerous'. From where he stands, there doesn't seem to be any benches protecting the bridge's edges. Falling off would be way too easy.

* * *

The wildling group trying to cross the Gorge is small and easily defeated. Two men fall off the bridge, while the other two drag the three women back north. Tywin asks if they are to pursue them, but Qhorin shakes his head. "Our job is to repel them", he clarifies, "not extinguish them. As long as the wildlings stay in their lands and leave us alone, we don't mess with them."

When they go back to Westwatch, Mance manages to pull him behind. "He isn't being entirely truthful, you know", he says, in a warning tone. "The Free Folk is the closest the Night's Watch has to an enemy. Peace is rarely an option. Qhorin is just more aware than the others that eliminating them all is a fruitless effort."

Tywin frowns. "You speak as if the Night's Watch is in the wrong."

Mance raises his arms in surrender. "Look, I'm grateful for my sworn brothers. I'm alive because they looked after me when my mother died. But that doesn't mean I turn a blind eye to their faults. Nothing is perfect, _Lord_ Tywin, or fair. You should know that, huh."

He decides he doesn't want to talk any further with the half-wildling man and rides ahead, pointedly looking ahead and doing his best to ignore his singing.

If this is to be his life from now on, he's sure he's in for a _long_ one, no matter how many years he has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So far, I only mentioned characters already stated to serve/have served in Shadow Tower in canon. OCs will come with time.  
> \- Endrew Tarth's canon relation to Selwyn Tarth (Brienne's father) is unknown. Since Brienne never mentions any kin beyond her father, mother and siblings, we cannot know for sure whether she ever had uncles and aunts. I placed Endrew as third son because it is often the case of nobles who join the NW, and it is not impossible that Brienne lost an uncle when she was too young to remember. Of course, this is just a headcanon to fill in the character's blanks, with little to no repercussion in the story itself.  
> \- Westwatch's geographical relation to the Gorge and the Bridge of Skulls is unclear in canon. Some sources describe one thing, others describe another. As such, I left it as vague as possible.
> 
> Next: Cersei begins her new life in Sunspear! Is there anything in particular you want to see?


	6. Cersei I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei arrives in Sunspear and learns about the life that awaits her.

After their wedding, she and her new husband only stay in King's Landing for two days—for Prince Oberyn only came to be wed, and has left pending business in Sunspear.

When Jaime accepted Queen Elia's marriage offer, she sighed in defeat. No, Oberyn Martell was not a bad prospect, but he was going to take her away from Casterly Rock _and_ from Jaime—the other half of her soul, the man she had wanted to be but was denied, the only one capable of pleasuring her and making her feel whole.

However, her twin did not bring only a problem, but an attempt at a solution as well. "Queen Elia knows about us", he began, but before she could jump at him for being an idiot, he added, "and proposed that I wed her so _we_ can have excuses to see each other."

She gaped at him. "She just—she was _okay_ with it?"

He nodded, looking surprised himself. "Apparently, living with Targaryens can leave a person very open-minded." He sat in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Cersei, this is the best arrangement we can get. Any other wife, and I'd have to invent the most elaborate and insane schemes to get scarce moments with you, even if we remained in Casterly Rock together. Yes, we'll be apart, but that's what letters are for, and, when we see each other, there will be little need to sneak out."

She smiled sweetly at him, but suddenly realized something. "What about _my_ husband?"

He frowned; clearly, he had not thought of it. "I'll remind her to speak to him… but, if the _Queen Mother_ does not oppose us, why should her brother? Dorne is way more accepting of lovers and bastards. Our choice of lover is just peculiar."

"Prince Oberyn is still a man", she countered. "Men don't take cheating as well as women. How did she even accept it in the first place? She's marrying you knowing she'll be cheated on from the start."

"She doesn't want to fuck anyone anytime soon", he replied. "She's marrying me because I don't want to fuck her either, which means she won't get pregnant again at the risk of her life. She nearly died giving birth to the king."

She frowned. "But that means _you_ won't get heirs."

"I told her, and I'll tell you. I have Tyrion. I'm not our Father to shut him out and treat him as a bastard."

She didn't like the idea of Casterly Rock going to her imp (half) brother, but she knew Tyrion was where Jaime drew the line of following her blindlessly, so she didn't argue. Instead, she took him to bed.

Now, though, as she rides away from her twin, she wonders about her future. Will she and Jaime truly get to see each other often? Will they truly be able to get together when they do, or will there be too many watchful eyes on them? Granted, no one expects non-Targaryen siblings to be sexually involved, but still—it's not out of the realm of possibility.

Her new husband's voice draws her back to reality. "There are some things we must establish between us for this marriage to work", he says from his place across her in the carriage. She sucks a deep breath and straightens herself. "Surely you must know that in Dorne, marriages are usually open businesses." She nods. "Ours won't be an exception. I did not bring her here out of respect for you, but I have a woman waiting for me in Sunspear. Ellaria Sand."

"A bastard herself", she remarks, keeping her voice neutral.

"From Hellhot", he confirms. "I had no real intention to marry her or anyone else. I'm not overly fond of the obligations trueborn children are thrust into. I have four bastard daughters—you'll meet them all when we arrive—and I raise them to be free to pursue whatever they want."

"That's an illusion", she replies without thinking twice. "They are only free as long as they stay in Dorne. If they leave your protection, they'll be shunned by the realm."

He arches his eyebrows at her. She expects some sort of admonition, but he just smirks. "You are right, my lady wife. But here is the problem—none of us are truly free in this world. Be honest, were you free to refuse me?"

"No", she replies quietly. "The decision fell on my brother."

"See? I wasn't really free to refuse you either, not with the match being arranged by my queenly sister. She may have said we were, but we both know denying her would not go very well. Highborns like us have our chains, and bastards have theirs. The question is, which ones are easier to bear?" He crosses his leg. "If my daughters want a goal in life that can only be achieved by legitimization, I'll give it to them. What I'd rather avoid is legitimize them only for their 'improved' status to become a burden, after it's too late for me to, say, bastardize them again. Our children will already have duties from the moment they cry for the first time. Let it be enough."

She doesn't reply to his speech. Instead, she turns her gaze away from him and to the front window of their carriage. However, it seems that he isn't finished. "All of this, my lady", he continues, "to say that, just as you must not expect me to be faithful to you, I won't hold it against you if you take a lover—or more. _Whoever_ they might be."

The emphasis on 'whoever' makes her turn her head back to him abruptly. "What do you mean?"

His smirk widens. "My sister told me it all", he replies easily. "I had thought of making you spill the truth out first, but that would be a bit heartless. I know who your lover is, my lady. While I do find your choice odd, I think it is… of good taste."

Wait, what? "You think—"

"I'd certainly not be opposed if you invited him to _our_ bed."

She needs fresh air _right now_.

"That being said", he continues, completely oblivious to her inner turmoil, "I only ask you to own whatever bastards you get. Don't try to pass them up as legitimate."

"Oh", she breathes out. "Okay, okay." She's still on the part where her husband suggested having her brother in their marital bed.

"They will want for nothing", he adds, _still_ oblivious. "They'll all be Sands, and I won't allow anyone to pester on their father's identity."

"Thank you?" Has it always been this hot inside this carriage? She raises a hand. "I need to relieve myself."

Believing her wholeheartedly, her husband asks for the rider to stop. The fresh air indeed does wonders, and she actually takes the opportunity to relieve herself, if only to prevent any need to stop for real less than an hour from now.

* * *

Since they went to Sunspear by land instead of by sea—because Oberyn wanted her to get to know the scenery—they do not arrive at the castle straight away. "The shadow city", her husband announces as they leave the carriage to mount on horses. "Nothing compared to King's Landing or Lannisport, I'm afraid, but useful all the same."

She is not really used to horse riding—she's not Lyanna Stark, after all—but thankfully Oberyn seems to be aware of this and rides slowly across the small town. Its narrow alleys and serpentine streets remind her of some parts of King's Landing—not ones she liked very much, admittedly. They pass by loud brothels and crowded inns, as well as other places she's not able to name their function for sure.

The hot sun—does winter even exist in Dorne?—makes her sweat profusely and regret her sartorial choice for this trip. Her long-sleeved crimson dress is completely unsuitable for her new home's weather, and she sighs in relief when they stop by the gates of Sunspear.

They are greeted by Oberyn's uncle and castellan, Manfrey Martell, as well as the local maester and the infamous Ellaria Sand, who holds a tall girl's hand—her husband's oldest daughter Obara.

"My dear Ellaria is not her mother", Oberyn tells her as they dismount their horses and cross the so-called Threefold Gate to the main entrance. "She has yet to give me a child—fair, given we only got together a year ago. Obara's mother was a whore from Oldtown." His tone gets slightly sad at the last words, leaving Cersei to wonder about her fate.

Ellaria is all warm smiles and suggestive glances. _Am I going to be invited to join her and Oberyn's bed, just as he all but invited Jaime to ours?_

She gets her own chambers, although they are next to her husband's and with a connecting door between them. "All of our marital chambers are like this", he explains as he helps her unpack. "Not everyone enjoys its uses—my brother Doran is not fond of straying in his marriage, for example—but I suppose _we_ will."

She just nods, taking a look at her bed and wondering how many people it fits. _No, no, don't think of orgies. You only just arrived._

Ellaria comes in to help with the unpacking and assesses her outfits. "My dear lady", she exclaims, "you will melt under the Dornish sun with these clothes!" _I'm already melting in this dress_ , she wants to say. Her husband's lover seizes her up and down. "I'll lend you a dress of mine so we can go to the market tomorrow. As Ob's wife, you'll have tailored dresses, obviously—even I do—but those take time to be sewed, and you need proper wear sooner than this."

It's the first thing she hears since arriving that doesn't leave her slightly dizzy, so she smiles politely at her and thanks her for the offering.

It is rather clear, in Cersei's eyes, that Ellaria is in her earnest to impress her—perhaps even befriend her. _Even if I have no say in what Oberyn does_ , she thinks, _I can still drive her away if I so desire._ If this was Jaime, she'd plot this woman's demise from hour one, but, since this is her arranged husband, she's willing to give her a chance. She's sure that, with time, she will be able to seize Oberyn all for herself. _Ellaria will be merely a guest to our marital bed if I wish to, not the other way around._

* * *

Sunspear's lord treasurer is actually a lady, Alyse Ladybright. "My brother named her as soon as Elia summoned him to join her son's Small Council", he explains. "He knows numbers are not my forte, and that I would need help."

She watches Lady Alyse carefully as they sit down to have a discussion about House Martell's financial reserves. There doesn't seem to be anything between them, but, given the speeches Oberyn has given her already, one can never be too sure. When the lady brings up the subject of charging families to leave their children in the Water Gardens—whatever this place is—though, her husband's harsh reaction makes it clear that _she_ is not someone he will take to bed.

"I'll take you to Water Gardens as soon as things calm down", he promises when Lady Alyse leaves the room. "It is a beautiful place with a rich story that is not compatible with her ideas, no matter how well-intentioned she is."

Later that day, Ellaria fulfills her promise and leads Cersei to the shadow city. "I know a place where they sell dresses that fit your body frame just fine", she says as she fetches her from the solar where she and her husband were sharing a meal moments prior.

When they are away from any prying ears, Ellaria speaks up. "I know who I am", she begins, "and my position here in Sunspear. I know yours as well. I know you outrank me in every possible way, and that, in your culture, my presence may be considered a threat." She stops walking, and Cersei turns to her. Her face is serious. "But I love Oberyn, and I'll fight to stay by his side if needed be. I don't mind being overshadowed by you, or seeing your future trueborn children getting all privileges mine never will. What I do mind is that if you try to separate us, for whatever reason." She runs a hand through her long hair. "I'm open for whatever kind of relationship you want to have with me. Accept me in Ob's life, and you'll find a great ally in me. Try to tear us apart, and you'll regret making me your enemy."

Cersei lifts her chin up. "Give me your word that you won't stand between me and my husband either", she says sternly, "and I won't ever insinuate that you should be sent away." If things go her way, she won't have to say a word; Oberyn will tire of Ellaria on his own volition, and the bastard woman won't have leverage against her.

"You have my word", she replies firmly. Then, her face melts into a warm smile. "Now, let's get you proper clothes before you turn into a puddle."

* * *

As the days go by, she meets the other three Oberyn's daughters aside from Obara: Nymeria, a child of nine born in Volantis; Tyene, a child of seven whose mother is a septa from the Reach; and three-year old Sarella, daughter of a Summer Islander captain—which explains why her skin is darker than her half-sisters'. She also meets Prince Doran's children: Arianne, a seven-year old pudgy girl, heir to Sunspear, and two-year old Quentyn.

Ellaria takes all five girls under her wing and looks after the boy as well, which means Cersei must do the same to fall in her husband's good graces. Sarella, Tyene and Arianne seem to like her right away, but Obara and Nymeria are distrustful.

"You are not here to steal Father away, are you?", Nym asks on their first meeting.

She gives her a sweet smile. "My darling, if anyone stole anyone, was your father who stole me. I'm just an addition to the family."

When Oberyn takes her to the Water Gardens, Arianne and Tyene sit by each of her sides. "You'll love the Water Gardens", the heir princess says excitedly. Then she whispers conspiratorially, "Sometimes I like to swim there naked."

She suppresses a grin and feigns horror. Arianne giggles and proceeds to tell her all of her 'adventures' in the aforementioned castle. When Oberyn told her more about the place, she was vaguely reminded of hearing about it from Maester Creylen: how a Martell prince built it for his Targaryen bride as one of the many gestures of peace between Dorne and the Crown.

Arianne and Tyene try to take her to her friends straight away, but Oberyn stops them. "Let poor Lady Cersei _see_ the place first, girls", he says with a smile. "Then she can meet your friends."

The Water Gardens are indeed exquisite. The ground is paved by pink marble to mark where people can walk without stepping on the garden, and white marble covers the multiple terraces facing the pools. Oberyn mentions that the main palace, where House Martell sleeps when they stay over, is built almost entirely on marble from Tarth. There are orange trees all over the place, and even in winter flowers blossom—oh well, Cersei is truly convinced now that winter doesn't touch Dorne.

When they are done with walking around, Arianne and Tyene drag her to meet some of their friends: Sylva of House Santagar, Andrey of House Dalt and Garin, one of the many orphans who spend their days in the gardens. "It is tradition to open the Gardens for the smallfolk", Oberyn tells her later, "from Princess Daenerys' time. They are the reason I can't let Lady Alyse charge families for letting their kids come in."

"Can't you only charge noble families, then?", she suggests. "You could say it is to help fund the place, to keep it always clean and new-looking. I doubt they'd oppose."

He hums. "It's a fine idea", he agrees. "I wonder why Lady Alyse did not bring this alternative up. I'll talk to her when we go back. Now, lady wife, am I wrong to assume you are tired?"

"No", she sighs, "you're not."

"Too tired for alone time with your husband, though?"

To be fairly honest, she's not much in the mood for sex today—but Ellaria's warm smile comes to mind, and she gives him her best seductive grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Both Oberyn and Ellaria are stated to be bisexual and accepting of threesomes/orgies in canon.   
> \- Ellaria's first child, Elia, is born in 285/286, 2-3 years from now. All of the already born Sand Snakes' ages are canon, as well as their backstories.
> 
> Next chapter (Jaime POV) is set roughly at the same time period, although it lasts a while longer. If I'm being entirely honest, I don't know the pace this story will take, whether I'll do year-long time skips or not. I suppose the first year or two will be more detailed, as everyone is adjusting to their new lives, and maybe I'll do longer time skips. I'm not sure yet; I'm mostly going with the tide.


	7. Jaime III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's first months of marriage are marked by council meetings and groundshaking revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this warning in all my ongoing fics as I update them: starting this Ash Wednesday (17), Lent begins, going up until March 28th, and I won't read or write fanfic in this period. As the Catholic Church allows us to get reprieves every Sunday, on these days I'll show up again in AO3 and my Google Docs. However, I can't guarantee I'll write entire chapters in one day, so I can't guarantee weekly updates. I might not be able to update some stories at all. I'll still read and answer to comments, just not as often I do today.  
> I ask you to be patient, as Lent is a very important time of the year for me as a Catholic, and I don't plan on breaking it - my time spent with fanfic is bordering on unhealthy, to be honest, so I really need to do this.  
> This chapter is my last of this story before Lent. Enjoy! <3

After the wedding night, Jaime and Elia don't have sex again—that _was_ sort of the purpose of their marriage, after all. Instead, they spend their nights discussing the more practical terms of their union.

"I cannot spend all my time here", he says, "not if I'm meant to be a real Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West."

"I agree", Elia replies much to his surprise. He expected resistance. "Perhaps you should spend half a year there, half a year here."

He finds the idea excellent. But… "That would mean half a year apart for us. Is it a good idea?"

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Everyone here is well aware of your duties to the West and mine to the Crown. Assuming our married would happen in any other way would be stupid of their part. And anyway, when Aegon turns four-and-ten and becomes truly the king, without need of a regent, I'll move to Casterly Rock with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. By then, he will be all but a grown man, and I'll make sure Rhaenys stays in court even if married. He will have his grandmother, his uncle Viserys and his aunt Daenerys." They just got news that Widower Queen Rhaella gave birth to a girl. Apparently, she came close to dying of excessive bleeding, but the maester sent by Elia saved her life just in time. "He won't be alone, and I'll visit him whenever possible."

It is odd to share a bed with anyone not Cersei, but, for the sake of shielding themselves from court gossip, that's what they decide to do. It's the peak of winter, so they get under many layers of clothes and sheets, and sometimes he wakes up to find that he ended up cuddling his wife while asleep. It's weird, but warm, and she doesn't mind, so he decides he doesn't either.

In daily life, he drops the titles when talking to Elia, but in council reunions—which he ends up being a part of, due to his status as Warden _and_ the regent's husband—he refers to her as 'Your Grace', as if they had never exchanged cloaks in a sept.

And there are _many_ council meetings. Even with the absence of a Grand Maester—why is it taking so long for the Citadel to send one?—there are many things to discuss, from restoration of places damaged during the sack to decisions regarding the hundreds of wildfire caches.

While he was in the Rock, Elia had the City Watch investigate 'rumours' of wildfire barrells spread all over the city, claiming she heard them from Aerys' most trusted counselors—all pyromancers, they knew. They confirm what Jaime heard from the Mad King before killing him: they are _everywhere_ , spread across the entire city's underground.

Lord Mace insists the capital must be evacuated before the caches explode, and while his idea is sensible, there is the question of _where_ all these people will go. King's Landing is the most populated city in Westeros and one of the most crowded settlements in the realm. Lord Paxter wisely argues that there is no way they can explain the need of evacuation to the citizens without causing panic, and that they should find a way to have it safely removed.

"Any word from the Alchemists' Guild?", Lord Paxter asks at the beginning of the current meeting.

It's Lord Varys who answers. "I finally found a pyromancer willing to talk without fear of being imprisoned. He says that, if these wildfire caches were recently made, there should be no problem removing them to safer locations out of the city. Given we are in winter, the chilling night is the perfect moment to take them out in the open, as the cold thickens the liquid substance."

"When can it be done?", Elia asks.

"Whenever Your Grace allows it."

"Ask them how many people we need for the job, and if any specifications are needed. I— _We_ want these barrels out of here as soon as possible."

The Spider nods. "It will be done, Your Grace."

Next order of business is the city's restoration. After Jaime promised to use Lannister gold to fund it—as the sack happened on a Lannister's orders—he often has to tone down Lord Mace's suggestions; the man seems eager to drain Casterly Rock's reserves, for whatever reason.

"Four Seasons Inn was only damaged on its front", he states dryly at one point. "There is no need to reform its insides."

"But they are decaying!"

"They already were before the sack. Therefore, it's not the Crown's problem at all, which means I won't give any more money than strictly necessary. If the Master of Coin wants to fund the inn's interior redesign, I believe King Aerys left the Crown's vaults full upon his death."

Their discussion is thankfully interrupted by Aegon's cries in the corner. Elia turns to them and fixes her gaze on Rhaenys, who claims to have dropped him on accident, followed by hushed apologies. The king stops crying on his own accord, and the meeting is resumed, although with a different subject.

"Valemen are protesting against the punishment you gave Jon Arryn, Your Grace", Lord Grafton informs. "As you established, the lordship of the Eyrie must pass to his heir, which, following traditional rules of succession, falls on Harrold Hardying, a baby of age with His Grace. Many bannermen do not accept this choice, claiming he isn't a true Arryn."

"What is the boy's relation to Jon Arryn?", Jon Connington asks.

"He is his late sister's only living grandson. Lady Alys only had one son, who died in infancy, so continuation of her line relied on her daughters, who were all born as Waynwoods due to their father. Only two of them bore heirs. One was Lady Elissa, who married Denys Arryn, a distant cousin. Unfortunately, all three of them died during the war, although under different circumstances each. The other daughter of Lady Alys who had children was Lady Myranda, who married Ser Yves Hardying. That's where baby Harrold comes from. As Jon Arryn has no living children, and likely won't have any now that Lady Lysa got their marriage annulled, I had to look into his siblings' line. His brother did leave a son behind, Lord Elbert, but he also died in the war. As such, Harrold is the heir to the Eyrie."

Prince Doran shifts on his seat. The action seems to pain him, as he grimaces a little. "Why not pick one of Lady Alys' daughters then? I understand that this is not Dorne, but this isn't the Iron Throne either. Could a lady not inherit, since the next male claimant is a baby?"

"All dead, disappeared or taken by the Faith", Lord Grafton replies with a sigh. "The next pick would be the Arryns of Gulltown, but they are even more distant kin."

Elia sighs. "They want the Crown to choose another Lord of the Eyrie for them?", she asks.

"Either that, or restore Jon Arryn's titles."

"I won't reverse his punishment", she states dryly. "As for picking another heir, I can concede it if they bring me acceptable suggestions. Do they have them yet?"

"No, Your Grace."

"Then please. Lord Grafton, send them this message. When they bring suitable claimants, we'll analyze the candidates and pick one, if they can't reach a consensus."

Grafton confirms it will be done, and they move on to the issue of the Kingsguard. Ser Gerold says he is tirelessly looking for replacements for Jaime—at that he nods at the former sworn brother—as well as two Kingsguard slain in the Trident, Prince Lewyn Martell (Elia's uncle) and Ser Jonothor Darry. Jaime has good memories of the late prince, but the ones of Darry were not as good. Regardless, the two were great losses, hard to replace—especially when most of the good candidates, according to the Lord Commander, fought on the rebels' side. "It is awkward at best to name them for the Kingsguard", he argues, "if not straight up disrespectful."

Half an hour goes before Connington declares the meeting finished, much to Jaime's relief—though he has to admit, enduring council meetings is a hundred times better than standing guard to Aerys. As bored and irritated as he gets, he never feels the need to go away inside. He goes to his favorite activity while in the Red Keep: playing with the princess.

* * *

Finally, the Citadel sends a Grand Maester. Medwick is a man nearing his forties and was born a Tyrell, although he claims to have given up his last name upon forging his first maester chain. Jaime doesn't believe him for one moment, but neither him or anyone else is supposed to question the Citadel's decisions anyway.

However, the man seems earnest to prove himself. On his first day at the castle, he asks permission to enter the solar where he and Elia are breaking their fast—an habit quickly developed after they realized they were both early risers. "Your Grace, Lord Jaime", he greets after coming in. "I come here to bear some… news, regarding the events transpired in Dorne during the war. Events related to your late husband, Prince Rhaegar."

Elia stops lifting her cup midair and places it back on the table slowly. Jaime clears his throat. "Do you wish for me to leave?", he asks, because Rhaegar is not a subject either of them talk about if they can avoid it, and Elia has not given him any real information on him after she told him and Cersei about Lyanna's death and son.

She shakes her head, however. "I have a feeling I'll need someone to vent to", she explains as she motions for the maester to come closer. He's touched that she chooses him to be that someone, but refrains from saying it. It's not the right moment to do so.

Maester Medwick sits between them by the small circular table. "This document came to us midwar", he begins, placing a parchment roll on a clean part of the table. "We were well aware of the political crisis of the time, so the few of us who saw the document hid it away and stayed silent about it. However, the information here is too important to be ignored."

Elia unrolls the parchment and reads it in silence. Then, abruptly, she all but throws it at him. "Read it", she says snappingly.

Slowly—because otherwise he won't understand a thing—he begins to read it, and tries not to gasp at what he sees. It is a document signed by a Dornish septon, detailing the wedding ceremony between Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, followed by an annulment of the prince's first marriage. Just as he is about to ask _why_ , he finds the answer a couple paragraphs below, in which the septon details the conversation in which Rhaegar tried to argue against the annulment, citing all cases of poligamy among Targaryens, but the septon refused to 'bow' to him.

"I don't understand", he says, finally. "I'm sorry, reading is not easy for me."

Elia seems resolute not to speak, so it's Maester Medwick who answers. "The text implies, at least to us in the Citadel, that the annulment was forced upon Rhaegar _after_ he already married Lady Lyanna and consummated said marriage. As if it was an afterthought."

"It most likely was", Elia says dryly. "Are there any copies of this document?"

"Not that we know of, Your Grace. Given the septon died of a pain in his belly before the war ended, no more will be written about this."

"Good. I want this burned and forgotten. A forced annulment is as valid as a forced marriage, and if the septon did not consider Rhaegar's second marriage valid without annulling his first, then it _isn't_ valid."

"I figured as much, Your Grace", the maester replies, nodding. "I'll leave it for you to do it, though, as it would be unethical on my part."

"Of course", she says, more gently this time. "Is there anything else, Maester Medwick?" He shakes his head in negative. "Then you are dismissed."

He stands up, bows to her and to him, and promptly leaves. For a long while, they don't exchange a word, even when Jaime stands up and grabs the parchment to throw into the fire—Elia only nods in permission when he raises the roll at her.

When he sits down, she begins to speak. "I always knew Rhaegar's whereabouts. I knew his intentions with Lyanna ever since he had the _fabulous_ idea of crowning her in Harrenhal while I was right in front of him." She shakes her head. "You weren't there, were you?"

"No", he replies quietly. "Aerys sent me here before the tourney even began."

"Good. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"I heard that all smiles died when he crowned her."

"And it's the truth. Even Lady Lyanna's. It was like he had outed her as his paramour. Even if nothing else had happened afterwards, her honor was stained." She inhales sharply. "It was premeditated on his part. He _told_ me he'd do it if he won the tourney, because it was the safest way to talk her into meeting him after the final feast. I told him how terrible of an idea it was, but did he listen to me?"

He shifts uncomfortably on his seat. "Beg your pardon, Your Grace—"

"There is no need for this formality when we are alone Jaime", she corrects him gently.

"Still… why did he want to talk to her so badly?"

She gets a faraway look in her eyes, and it takes a while for her to answer. "Rhaegar lived his life based on prophecies", she begins. "When he was younger, he believed himself to be the prince that was promised, and that his fate was tied to his birth under the flames of Summerhall."

He doesn't like the hollowness in her voice, but says nothing as she goes on. "Our marriage was not built on passion, but we were… friends, so to speak. Rhaegar would tell me all about his studies on prophecies and how he believed there was an urgent need to bring them to life.

"I never fully understood him, I must admit that. Why did he think _he_ was the one meant to fulfill those prophecies? Why did he think they should come to fruition so quickly?" She sighs. "When I nearly died birthing Aegon, Maester Pycelle stated that a third pregnancy would kill me… I needed comfort, and he never gave it to me. Instead, he obsessed over getting a 'third dragon head'—a third child from his seed, so all three of his children could defeat whatever great unknown evil looming over us."

Her voice grows angrier at each word, and Jaime swallows all of his questions as she speaks. "I don't really know why he picked Lyanna Stark. When I asked, he gave me a lengthy and confusing explanation. After realizing I'd never truly understand his reasoning, and that I would not be able to stop him, I directed my efforts to guide him into doing what he wanted in the least damaging way possible. He did not bother listening, and look at what happened.

"I don't think he ever stopped to consider the political repercussions of his actions. If he ever did, he must have concluded the world's salvation was more important than 'petty squabbles' from nobles who did not know better. I doubt he ever thought his actions would lead to his and Lyanna's deaths. It could have easily led to his son's death, had his uncle not arrived when he did."

She doesn't say anything else, and Jaime doesn't comment. It's too much information to process, especially so early in the morning.

 _And to think I once admired Rhaegar and deemed him one of the best men in the realm_ , he ponders. _How a man can change once he's out of the public eye._ This last war was way more politically complex than Jaimed cared to understand; all he knew was the he had been Aerys' hostage to prevent his father from raising arms against him. Oh, and that it truly began after the Mad King burned Lord Stark and his heir for no justifiable reason.

But to think that, in the shadows, it began when Rhaegar decided that everything was fair and valid to bring some prophecies to life, including the abduction of a betrothed lady to impregnate her…

"Elia", he calls, trying not to choke on his own voice, "do you know if… Lady Lyanna was willing?"

Her shoulders fall. "No, Jaime. I have no idea." She finishes her cup of tea. "I'm sorry I dumped all of this on your lap. It's not anyone's idea of a good breakfast time."

"It's alright", he says. "You needed an ear to vent to, and if not your husband, then who would it be?"

His words were meant to reassure her, but apparently they lead her to some epiphany. She stands up and declares, "I'll recall my former ladies." She looks down at him. "I'll need ears to vent to when you go to Casterly Rock, after all."

Uncertain of what other response he should give, he merely nods and follows her out of the solar.

* * *

Aside from the late Ashara Dayne, Elia only had three other women as her ladies-in-waiting: Lady Larra Blackmont, Lady Alyse Qorgyle and Lady Valena Manwoody. She adds her goodsister, Lady Mellario of Norvos—who came with her husband, leaving their two kids to Prince Oberyn's care—to the group and, per Lord Paxter's appointment, calls for Lady Lynesse Hightower.

Elia suggests summoning her brother and Cersei to come with the Dornish ladies, but Jaime says it isn't necessary. "By the time they get here, I'll have to go back to the Rock. I know we agreed on six moons, but I didn't know I was going to stay when I came here."

"I understand", she agrees. "Spend your six moons there, then come back here. I'll find an excuse for either Oberyn and Cersei to come visit, or for us to go there."

"You have no idea how grateful I am", he says earnestly and sincerely.

She smiles. "You saved my life and my children's from your own father's bannermen, stood in Aegon's defense before half of the realm, accepted your position as Warden when you clearly didn't want to and saved me from social climbers with our marriage. This is a small concession in comparison to all you've done."

His throat is too constricted for him to speak, so he just nods.

When the day of his departure comes, Rhaenys asks to come along. "No, my sweet princess", he tells her. "You must stay by your brother's side. I promise I'll bring you to the Rock when he learns to use the privy."

Rhaenys nods enthusiastically, then runs to tell her mother that Aegon must learn to use the privy in two hours. The queen laughs and shakes her head at him with amusement. "You spoil her too much", she chastises softly.

"What can I say? She's the real reason I married you."

They laugh and wave each other goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, Harrold Hardying (aka Harry the Heir), was Jon Arryn's next of kin before Sweetrobin's birth. All information reported in this chapter is compatible with canon. Poor Arryns were killed all around in their recent history.  
> \- According to canon, Aerys left the Crown's vaults full, only for them to be emptied in Robert's reign. In theory, the Crown would not need Lannister gold for restorarion, but Jaime feels it's his duty to atone for his father's atrocities. He's a good boy :D  
> \- All information on wildfire is based on book canon.  
> \- Merdwick Tyrell is a canon character who is indeed a maester. He was considered by the Citadel to replace Pycelle before Tywin reinstated him as Grand Maester.  
> \- Ashara Dayne is the only woman actually stated to have been Elia's lady-in-waiting, although it was clear she had more. The names cited are based on speculation around tumblr/reddit on who else could have been Elia's ladies.  
> \- At this point, Lynesse Hightower was not yet married to Jorah Mormont - he was still with his first wife, if I'm not mistaken. Lynesse and Jorah only met after the Greyjoy Rebellion, in a tourney held in Lannistport to honor the king's victory.  
> \- The roll documenting Rhaegar's marriage to Lyanna is speculation based on the show. To be honest, I haven't made up my mind on whether these two got married or not. The whole scene is speculative, of course; guessing canon truth is not its purpose.  
> \- Originally, Jaime would only learn about Rhaegar much later, after a few years of marriage, but the scene sort of wrote itself into this chapter. However, I think it will be important for his bond of Elia to have his views on Rhaegar shattered.


	8. Tyrion I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jaime return to the Rock for the first time after his marriage, Tyrion brings up an important matter: their house's wealth.

Aunt Genna comes to drag him out of the library when the sun is already down. "You won't skip supper", she says, gently but firmly. "Jaime won't appreciate your help if you starve yourself to do it."

He nods, conceding her point, and marks the page he stopped at before following her out. Ever since they received a raven announcing Jaime was the new Lord of Casterly Rock, Tyrion took upon himself to search every book about subjects that could help him. He knows his dear brother does not get along well with books, so he decided he'd do the reading while Jaime did the ruling.

Tyrion was barely able to hide his delight when word of Father's permanent departure came to them, and only made the effort when he saw his aunt and uncles were not as pleased—and when he found out Uncle Kevan had been sent away to the Wall too. Every time Tywin Lannister spent in Casterly Rock was a hellish one for Tyrion, and knowing his father would no longer torment him was a blessing—and so was knowing Cersei, his other tormenter, wedded Oberyn Martell and moved to Dorne.

Everyone was sad to learn that the twins got married without their family present, but Jaime's letter explained that Queen Elia did not want to draw too much attention to their weddings, given that the city just recovered from a sack. Aunt Genna disagreed, claiming that a double wedding—which included a _royal_ one—would have been a great source of entertainment for the small folk. While he found her reasoning sensible, he could also understand the Queen Mother's point of view. People are not so easily predictable; the small folk's rejoicement at the weddings was just as likely as their revolt. A quiet double wedding was a safe option, especially considering how fragile the Crown's peace looked.

Tyrion may only be recently turned eleven years old, but politics are a passion of his, so he always tries to understand the current predicaments of the westerlands and Westeros as a whole. His father never bothered to answer his questions, but Aunt Genna and Uncle Kevan always did their best, which was usually enough.

After reading an account on his House's royal history, he is currently reading about economic principles—how money is made, how to determine a coin's value, how prices are established etc. He plans to take a look at Father's accounts before Jaime comes back from King's Landing.

For now, though, he must care for himself by eating supper and going to bed. Aunt Genna is right; his brother won't be very grateful if finds out that Tyrion neglected his health to help him out.

* * *

By the time Jaime arrives, Uncle Tygget has been teasing him as 'Casterly Rock's treasurer' for days on end. It matters not; he is confident his brother will appreciate his knowledge and ideas.

He still waits a whole day before approaching him on the subject. "Jaime, may I have a moment of your time?", he asks.

His brother looks at him in confusion. "You're my brother", he states. "You don't need to ask for permission to spend time with me, especially when I'm not holding an audience or a meeting. Come sit with me. What do you want to talk about? I see you are carrying heavy books."

As Tyrion tries to make himself comfortable, Jaime grabs said books and places them on the table. "I'm here to talk about money", he says without preamble. "More specifically, _how_ to get money for our house."

Jaime frowns. "Is it a real concern? Aren't our mines enough?"

Tyrion shakes his head. "While you were in King's Landing, I checked Father's account and, along with Uncle Tygget, checked the remaining mines. If our calculations are right, they'll run dry in less than thirty years. It sounds like a long time, but… we wouldn't even be forty by then."

His brother shifts uncomfortably on his seat. "So we're bound to turn poor while we're still in this world", he says, sounded dejected. "Our house will crumble before we die."

"It doesn't have to be that way", he argues. "In fact, I'd say it is best for everyone if it doesn't. You see… Casterly Rock has the greatest household in the westerlands. We employ more people than the greatest farmers. If we lose our wealth and our power, those men lose their jobs and their source of income. The other Houses won't be able to hire all those people, which meant starving and dying families, which leads to an economic crisis. House Lannister's power keeps the _entire West_ going. If the people even _suspect_ we're running out of gold, they'd grow desperate."

Jaime takes a sharp breath. "You've thought long about this", he points out.

"It's not like I had much else to do without Father and Cersei to run away from."

He lets out a mirthless laugh. It's clear those two family members are not a subject his brother wants to touch on. Tyrion has no memories of Jaime and Father truly getting along; like everyone else, Tywin saw his children as cyvasse pieces to be moved around as he pleased. Cersei was a different story altogether, though. The twins were always extremely close; Tyrion saw that ever since he was old enough to understand the world around him. They behaved as if they were two halves of the same soul, completely in sync, even though, at least for Tyrion, their personalities clashed.

Cersei is ambitious, vicious and cold; Jaime is dutiful, warm and caring. Cersei wants to be powerful and feared; Jaime wants to be loved and respected. Cersei's eyes are pale and glassy; Jaime's shine like emeralds. Still, when together, they always moved as one—usually at the detriment of Jaime's otherwise good demeanor. Tyrion always loved Jaime, but he liked him better when he was away from their sister.

His brother takes him out of his reverie with a question. "Did you come up with a solution, then?"

"A few ideas", he replies. "First of all, I don't think we should rely our wealth on gold mining. As Maester Jaremy points out in his economy book, the more coins a society has circulating, the less valuable they get. A golden dragon could lose value to the point one would need two of them to buy the same item. We've historically kept most of our gold to ourselves to control this phenomenon, but it's an inevitability. Relying on money production alone is too risky of a business, especially as our mines run dry."

Jaime nods wordlessly. Tyrion takes them as an incentive to continue. "So, while turning all of our gold and silver to coin is tempting, I say we should direct some of it to artesanal production. Jewelry, decoration, dishware and furniture adornment… this kind of thing."

His brother hums. "Our house has traditionally used gold in our armors and sword hilts", he comments. "Are you saying we should expand it to sellable goods as well?"

"Luxury items are a thing", he replies. "A huge thing, depending on the region. Take the Reach and the crownlands, for example. Since you are to split your time between Casterly Rock and King's Landing, you could find many potential trade partners."

Jaime nods. "Any other ideas?"

"Yes. The West has mines not only of gold and silver, but of many other metals. We should either take over some of them or fund our bannermen to mine them for us—in which case we get our money through taxes. And… Castamere."

His brother arches his eyebrows. "What about it?"

"House Reyne was once almost as rich as House Lannister thanks to their keep's underground mines. That was why they thought they could successfully challenge our family in the first place. But those mines have been untouched ever since Father sealed them in order to kill everyone inside the castle. There is no reason _not_ to reopen them, and I think it's best if we do it before another House does and takes all the gold and silver for themselves."

Jaime glances at the horizon for several moments, brows furrowed in thought. Finally, he says, "Castamere is the fastest idea to work on. Give me a fortnight to solve all small issues here, and we'll go there to assess whatever remains that could be useful."

* * *

As promised, Jaime leaves Casterly Rock in Aunt Genna's hands as he and Tyrion depart. The ride to Castamere takes a sennight, and would have taken longer had Jaime not decided to ride straight to the place instead of stopping by other castles on the way, such as Greenfield and Wyndhall.

Uncle Gerion comes with them, and he and Jaime entertain Tyrion with their stories. He hopes one day he will have his own share of adventures to tell them, but for now he'll content himself with hearing theirs.

As per his uncle's account, they indeed find no actual castles upon their arrival, although enough structures remain for them to be sure they are in the right place. Jaime looks tense as he takes a look at the burned ruins, as if the sight brings him unpleasant memories. _Maybe it does_ , he thinks, remembering his brother's refusal to talk about his service under Aerys.

"How sure can we be that the mines are still… useful?", he asks his uncle. "This place has gone untouched since the revolt, and it's been over twenty years ever since."

"I have no idea", he admits, "but there is only one way to find out."

Jaime nods, dismounts and calls for the workers they brought along. "We ought to demolish the entrances my father made to seal the people inside the castle's underground", he explains once more. "Be careful, though. As far as we know, there is a huge mass of water inside."

A man raises his hand, and Jaime nods at him in allowance. "Would it not be better if we break into it from above, then, m'lord?", he suggests. "That way, we can check how much water there is still inside without drowning."

"That's a great idea, actually", his brother replies with a smile. "What is your name, lad?"

"Yan, m'lord."

"Well then, thank you for your input, Yan. Do we have the resources to break the ruined floor?"

"Yes, m'lord", another man replies. "It would require the same tools we'd use to break the walls. In fact, it might be _easier_ to break this floor. I advise we are all careful when stepping on it, since there must be a huge lot of water underneath.

Finally dismounting from his horse, with Uncle's help, Tyrion watches in awe as Jaime takes the second man's (Ferdinand) suggestion as well and guides the workers as if he was a lord commander. _In one thing Father was right_ , he thinks. _Jaime was meant for this, for lordship and command. He truly is a natural leader._

He helps his uncle set up a tent for the three of them as the men work. In the meantime, Jaime asks for Tyrion to remind him of what they should expect to find. "If the mines are preserved", he says, "we should find twenty-one gold mines and forty silver mines. I cannot say how full they will be, though."

"It's still a lot", his brother replies. "It should delay our dry-out for a decade, _at least_ , which gives us more than enough time to come up with other ways to keep our economy running, as you put it back in the Rock."

Tyrion nods, his delight to have Jaime listening to him and taking his suggestions into serious consideration amazing him.

Their conversation is, however, interrupted when Yan shows up. "We broke in", he announces, "and there is a _lake_ underneath, m'lord."

Jaime glances at Tyrion and Uncle Gerion, and follows Yan to the site, with his kin following him. A strange smell greets them when they reach their destination. A big crate is open in the middle of the burned castle. The water is dark green, close to black. "Do you think—", Jaime begins, but interrupts himself to take a deep breath. "Do you think this color and smell…. could it be due to the corpses?"

Yan frowns. "They died two decades ago, m'lord. Surely there are no more bodies underwater?"

"We're talking about over two hundread dead people", Uncle Gerion offers. "Even if they no longer exist, their remains must have changed the water's composition. Bodies don't just pop out of existence, you know. _This_ … this is their graveyard."

Yan visibly shudders. "Well", he says, "we can't know how deep this… lake is due to the coloring, but I think we could break the floor until we reach one of the sealed entrances. What do you think, m'lord?"

Jaime hums. "How long do you think it will take, Yan?"

"A couple days at best. We've covered this much in one afternoon already… Ferdinand was right, breaking this floor is rather easy."

"Good", he says. "Then do it your way. Hopefully there will be no actual bodies when we drain this water out."

* * *

There are, in fact, actual bodies when they empty the mines of the soiled water. The smell alone makes some of the men sick, and only Jaime stands it long enough to enter the opened tunnel. It makes Tyrion wonder what he faced in King's Landing that could have him grow used to the smell of rotten corpses.

After a while, though, he comes out looking a bit greenish. "I wasn't able to check as many mines as I wanted to", he admits, "but the ones I saw look untouched. Let's… let's leave it open for a few days, for the smell to go away. Then we'll take the corpses out and burn them. _Then_ we'll assess the mines." He runs a hand through his face. "We'll go to Ashemark and spend the next sennight there. There is no need for any of us to endure this smell until it goes away."

Relief is clear in everyone's face as they go pack their things. Jaime takes a moment to recover before helping him and Uncle Gerion undo their camp and pack up. "It's horrible", he whispers. "Some bodies are practically intact, aside from having their hands and feet lost, for… whatever reason." He shakes his head. "Do maesters know what happens when a corpse stays underwater?"

"I never read about it", Tyrion replies.

"Never heard anything about it either", their uncle adds.

Jaime sighs. "Anyway", he continues, "it's an ugly sight. I saw _children_. _Baby corpses_. How—how could Father _do_ that to _infants_?"

It is Uncle who gives him an answer. "For the same reason he wanted our king, his sister and his mother dead", he says gravely. "Kill a lord, and their children and grandchildren will avenge him. Kill the lord and their entire family, there will be no one to take revenge on you."

"It's better not to kill anyone at all", Jaime huffs. "That way nobody will feel any need to avenge anyone."

"Perhaps", he concedes, "but it was this… event that restored our House's reputation."

Jaime glares at their uncle. "What a reputation", he snarls. "No wonder Father and Aerys were friends for so long. He was Aerys without the mad rambling." He stands up, though not without difficulty. "And look at what happened to the king. Being respected and being feared are very different things. I'd rather be respected than feared. _That's_ what builds a legacy."

At that moment, Jaime has looked more like a proud lion than their father ever did.

* * *

Ashemark is home to Jaime's closest friend, Addam Marbrand. For that reason, they are received with all the flaunt one can come up with in short notice. All of Jaime's men are invited inside the castle to feast alongside the lords, even though they still sleep outside the building itself.

Addam's father, Lord Damon, asks about his sister Darlessa—Uncle Tygget's wife—then about their family. Jaime tells them about Cersei with a lingering sadness in his eyes, but they light up again as he talks about their cousins through Aunt Genna. Finally, Addam himself asks about their work in Castamere.

"As my brother Tyrion wisely made his case", he says, "even Casterly Rock's mines are bound to run dry someday. We don't know _when_ —hopefully not while we're alive—but they eventually will. As such, he suggested we got hold of the unexplored mines. Since we are in peacetime, why not reopen Castamere's mines now?"

It's a half-truth, of course—they _know_ the Rock's mines will likely dry out before they die—but, as much as Jaime trusts his childhood friend, it would not be wise to spill everything out. Addam may not use the information against them, but his father could, and so could any other member of House Marbrand who shared supper with them. Even the workers, who are still unaware of Casterly Rock's mines' state, could spread word of them running dry, which could have very unfortunate consequences.

House Lannister's power always relied on their wealth, just like their predecessor, House Casterly. If they fell into poverty, they'd lose their status faster than one could blink. As such, it's important that they find other sources of income before it's too late.

They do spend a week lazing around Ashemark. Jaime and Addam spar twice a day in the yards, while Tyrion spends much of his time with Uncle Gerion and Lord Damon discussing politics and economy. Like Jaime, Lord Damon seems to find his input valuable. "Have you always been like this", he asks, "or is it an ability you developed after your brother returned from King's Landing?"

"That's Tyrion at his finest", his uncle answers for him. "Yes, he's always been like this, but he's shining under Jaime's rule. Our dear Lord is great at leadership, but terrible at reading, so his brother does it for him."

Lord Damon nods, humming in approval. "A fruitful partnership, from what I've seen. I pray you two can achieve great things together, Lord Tyrion. If this is what you do at one-and-ten, I look forward to seeing you as a grown man."

He can't help but beam at the man.

When they go back to Castamere, Addam goes along with them, claiming to be curious about the untouched mines. Tyrion briefly wonders if he wants to convince Jaime to let House Marbrand mine the gold and silver there, but he quickly brushes the thought aside; his brother made it clear the mining would be done by _House Lannister_ , not anyone else.

(Frankly, the Marbrands had twenty years to claim Castamere for themselves if they wanted its mines—the same goes for the Westerlings in the Craig, who also live close by. Lord Tywin would have certainly given them permission, as both houses supported him in the failed rebellion. He doubts he'd dare try to claim these mines for his family now that the opportunity was essentially lost.)

The smell is still there, but lessened enough to allow them inside the tunnels. Besides, Uncle Gerion came up with the idea of them wearing pieces of cloth on their noses to shield them from said smell, which proves to be efficient. As the workers collect the corpses—some more preserved than others, and all indeed oddly missing hands and feet—Jaime, Uncle, Tyrion and Addam go further inside to inspect the mines.

Some of them are clearly half-emptied—predictable, given the Reynes obviously mined their gold back in their days—but most are either full or close enough to it. "This would take decades to mine", Addam comments.

"I wouldn't say _decades_ ", Jaime counters. "I plan to move half of Casterly Rock's miners here, and they are known for their speed. But I'd still give them at least ten years to empty all of this."

"You'll die richer than your father", he blurts out. "They said Tywin Lannister shitied gold, they'll say you burp gold after supper."

Jaime throws his head back and laughs out loud. "Shit gold, burp silver. What a reputation."

"There are worse reputations to have."

"True enough."

Despite the putrid smell, they manage to have a good time before heading back to the surface.

* * *

They drop Addam back in Ashemark before going back to the Rock. Jaime left a few workers under Uncle Gerion's watchful eyes; he is to come back home after his brother sends a trustworthy member of their household to look after the workers and ensure they would steal the gold or the silver. "I think we should direct part of the gold to pay for the reconstruction of Tarbeck Hall", he muses on their way back. "Rebuilding Castamere is counterproductive, I think, but Tarbeck Hall was the closest castle back then. I could give it to either Uncle Gerion or Uncle Tygget—maybe even Aunt Genna, if her husband agrees to change his name for Lannister. We could even rename the castle. What do you think of Lann Hall, in honor of our founding father?"

Tyrion nods. "A small keep like Clegane's would be enough, I suppose. No need to rebuild that entire thing."

"Maybe not, but Clegane's Keep is too small. No respectable Lannister would accept living in a castle of that size. We can keep it simple but big. I was thinking of Crakehall. You've never been there, have you?" He shakes his head. "It's smaller on the inside than you'd think, but it's because the castle is built around a large open yard. We could do something like that. It will carry the Lannister trademark pomp, but without actually costing much, I think."

"We need an actual architect to come up with it", he argues.

"If Maester Creylen is not up to the task, I'm sure he write to the Citadel to summon one who can."

"True enough."

Jaime smiles at him and reaches to huffle his hair. "I'm glad I have you with me, brother. I'd be _lost_ without you, you know that, right?"

Tyrion smiles; words are lost somewhere in his throat, so he just nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The notions of economy are very basic and superficially discussed, but there is an issue I've seen pointed out about the main series: the notion that gold alone would make the Lannisters wealthier than any other House. There are lenghty discussions on this topic, but in summary: inflation is not exclusive to a capitalist society. Whenever physical money (either coin or printed note) is made availabe without a real demand, it loses its value. Whenever a government prints money arbitrarily, inflation goes up at insane rates. I believe House Lannister remained wealthy partially by keeping most of the mined gold to themselves, releasing it as they saw an increase on demand, but I doubt all Lannisters in history were this smart.  
> \- The idea that Casterly Rock's mines are running dry comes from the show, not the books. As far as I remember, in the books such a risk is never mentioned.  
> \- A detailed report on the Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion that resulted in the destruction of Castamere and Tarbeck Hall can be found [here](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Reyne-Tarbeck_revolt). It will be brought up rather often, both as discussions on what to do with those ruins, but as discussions on the morality and the value of Tywin's actions. As we see in this chapter, Jaime's views on ruling are different from his father's, which will eventually leads to different reactions to similar problems.  
> \- Castamere is surrounded by Tarbeck Hall, the Crag and Ashemark. A bit further west is the Fair Isle, seat of House Farman. The location of Wyndhall and Greenfield are unknown in canon, so I placed them there for... reasons.  
> \- EDIT: I completely forgot to mention that Jaime's descriptions of the bodies found under Castemere match real-world descriptions of corpses found underwater. They 'last' longer (which is why he could recognize some of the bodies as belonging to women and children), usually smell worse and often lose their hands and feet. Some people asked me about the latter part, whether it means something else or not; it doesn't, and I'm sorry for leading you on!  
> \-----------  
> Our next chapter still covers Jaime's six-month stay in Casterly Rock before going back to KL. I have some things planned, but I'd love to know what else you want to see. I want to balance scenes that show Jaime as lord and warden and scenes that show him interacting with Tyrion and his extended family. Feel free to give suggestions!


	9. Jaime IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: in the last chapter's end notes, I completely forgot to mention that Jaime's descriptions of the bodies found under Castemere match real-world descriptions of corpses found underwater. They 'last' longer (which is why he could recognize some of the bodies as belonging to women and children), usually smell worse and often lose their hands and feet. Some people asked me about the latter part, whether it means something else or not; it doesn't, and I'm sorry for leading you on!

As the months go by, Jaime realizes how tiresome it is to rule, and is grateful he escaped the role of Regent—and that his role as Warden of the West is not as different as being Lord of the Westerlands, as the ironborn all but rule themselves. He doesn't want to even imagine how it would be if he was, say, Warden of the South, watching over the Reach _and_ Dorne—although, come to think of it, the Dornish probably rule themselves as well.

He has to hold audiences every five days to cover all problems he has to solve. Most of the time, he only has to worry about the common folk who live around Casterly Rock and in Lannisport; however, he often has to clean up some random conflict between his bannermen or help a minor lord with a problem—something that, every now and then, requires a loan.

"Is anyone keeping track of how much gold I'm lending to these people?", he asks one night over supper.

"If Tyrion isn't", his uncle Tygett replies, "then nobody is."

With his mouth full, his brother nods that yes, he's keeping track of it. He sighs in relief, but then another matter comes to his mind. "How do I deal with payback? I mean, when do I call them to collect it, and how?"

All he knows about loans are the story behind the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt. His grandfather forgave them for… reasons, which in the long run led to the massacre. He doesn't think this story is useful for his current situation.

"Have you not established a deadline with them?", his aunt asks.

He frowns. "A year for Lord Banefort, fifteen months for Lord Yew." He remembers being more flexible with the latter due to his House's poorer status. House Banefort is one of the Lannisters' main bannermen, according to his memory; getting the money back should not be a problem.

"You will charge Banefort in your next visit here, then", Aunt Genna muses, "and Yew in the other one. You can demand all the money at once, or negotiate parcels. It's what I saw your father doing."

The mere mention of his father makes him want to do things differently, but he forces himself to _think_. None of what his aunt just said sounds unfair or violent, so there is no reason for him not to stick to it. "What if they delay their payment?"

"Charge fees", Tyrion replies after taking a sip of lemonade. "I read it is an effective way to make sure your debts are paid fast, and you even get more money out of it. If they don't pay, however…"

Silence falls, and he's sure he knows everyone is thinking of Jaime's loud opinions about his father's actions in Tarbeck Hall and Castamere. "I have a whole year to think about it", he decides. "I'm sure I can find a way that doesn't require those lords to meet the Stranger."

They nod, and the dinner goes through without the subject being touched on again.

* * *

Money is not the only thing Jaime has to concern himself with, though. Of course, one could argue money is always involved in one way or another, but sometimes it isn't the main issue.

Uncle Gerion reminds him of his duty to supervise the Rock's mines every now and then and get acquainted with the workers, so they won't feel so tempted to steal the gold they mine. "Their work is hard and often dangerous", he explains. "If they feel you are taking them for granted, they'll feel inclined to get gold for themselves."

He has been to the mines before, as a small child, but never bothered to pay attention to the people there, or even to what was done there.

Food is another issue. Although winter is not as harsh in the West as it in the riverlands, the Vale or—worse—in the North, it still hinders food production, which may impact the next season—as it's happening now, since autumn turned into summer way too fast for the fields to grow again. As it often happens, Jaime finds that, in order to prevent a crisis, he must import from somewhere, even if in small amounts. _I'll talk to Lord Mace when I go back to King's Landing_ , he decides. _Mayhaps my position grants me a better deal._ Not that he knows what, exactly, he will tell him. Negotiations were never his forte; he never had to do it, frankly speaking.

He remembers Tyrion talking about the Reach as potential buyers of luxury items, but those are still under early production stages. He's only recently asked for a local jeweler to design new stuff they could produce and sell as Casterly Rock-exclusive—Aunt Genna's idea—so it is unlikely he will have something to offer Lord Mace by the time he has to go to the capital.

The lack of food is worrisome not only for his own people, but it increases the risk of raids from the ironborn, infamous for _not sewing_. Jaime can't remember how his father's relationship with House Greyjoy was, although he doubts it was a good one. Is there anything he can do to protect the western shore from being attacked, aside from surrounding it with ships and loyal captains? He knows House Farman has always been one of their main defenders, but they've often been insufficient to stop the ironborn from sacking villages and kidnapping women and children.

He should ask Tyrion if he has read anything about House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands in general. If he gets his uncles and aunt to join, perhaps together they find something they can exploit in order to establish an alliance that will prevent raids. He's pretty sure the ironborn won't marry a mainlander they didn't steal, but there might be something else he can use in his favor.

On top of that, there is the issue his cousin (or 'uncle', given how old he is) Damion brought to him two days ago: his daughter Lanna, who is only two years younger than Jaime himself, was dishonored by Antario Jast, a green squire of his age. Lanna's brother Lucion came with his father to rage about the matter, but Jaime shut him off and said he'd talk to Lanna herself before making any decision. Personally, he finds it odd that Damion would consult him on the matter, but he assumes it's a remnant of his father's rule, in which everything concerning a Lannister should go through him first.

Well, no matter. At least, with this approach, he can get to see whether Lanna gave herself away willingly or was forced. He has no intention to marry her off to a rapist. He sighs. He should have already talked to her, but the loans matter distracted him. Not knowing where to find her, he fetches a servant to summon her to his study—which he usually leaves for Tyrion, as he's the one who actually studies. Lanna comes to him half an hour later, and the two have a heartfelt conversation. His cousin tears up at the mention of Antario and admits to being in love with him. "But does he love you back, Lanna?", he asks. "I'd hate to give your hand away to a man who is only using you."

She glances away. "I don't know for sure", she admits, "but does it matter? Don't we have to wed, since we laid together?"

"Your father requested my aid on the matter", he replies, "which means I'm free to give or deny permission to carry this wedding through. As far as I know, your affair has been kept hidden between us and House Jast, right?" She nods. "Then your reputation should not be damaged. If the Jasts try to taint your reputation by spreading rumours of a whorish behavior on your part, we'll pay back by claiming he took you by force."

Her eyes go wide at that. "You'd do all this just to make sure I wouldn't marry a boy who's only using me?"

He sighs. "I'm not my father, Lanna. I care about my family, or at least I try to. I've seen the damage this kind of marriage can do at court, and I'd rather spare you the pain. Is Lord Antario nearby?"

"He should be", she replies. "I met him in Lannisport."

"Then take me to him", he asks. "I'm afraid I can't recognize him without help."

* * *

Antario Jast is all bones and no muscles or fat, which gives him an unremarkable look. Jaime can only hope he has a charming personality to compensate for it, otherwise he cannot fathom why his cousin fell for him.

As it turns out, his personality is just as unremarkable—he lacks the fire most Lannister carry—but he's agreeable and seems to fancy Lanna as much as she does him. Jaime gives his blessing for the wedding under the condition it is held in the Rock at earliest. "I won't force you to drink moon tea if your father didn't do it already", he tells his cousin, who confirms her father has not even suggested it, and she did not take it. "If his seed quickened, it's better if you are already married by the time you begin to show."

Since Lanna's blood relation to Jaime is fairly distant—her grandfather was his mother's half-brother—nobody finds it odd that the wedding feast is humbler than the ordinary Lannister affair. It helped that the groom's family is small, and that Lanna is meant to join her husband at his House's seat—much to his cousin's relief as her brother's wrath at the groom is still noticeable. Jaime distracts him by calling him to join all non-child Lannister cousins present at the feast—the two of them, Tyrion, Uncle Stafford's son Devan and Aunt Genna's son Cleos. Overall, it's a nice evening, and both Lanna and her father thank him for the effort.

* * *

When he departs this time, he makes sure to leave everything as organized as he can. Tyrion and Aunt Genna remain responsible for the castle's finances, while Uncle Gerion is officially made its castellan. He tries to assign roles for each family member, but eventually gives up and tells his uncle to trust whoever he deems best to delegate tasks.

As predicted, the jeweler he hired has no finished product for him to show to the court; the issue will be delayed until his next trip. Still, he's made progress with the mines in Castamere, and Maester Creylen has begun to sketch a new castle to build near it, as he and Tyrion had previously discussed.

As per Damion's request, he brings Lucion with him to the capital. His cousin thinks taking his son away from the Rock might help calm down his nerves; he still hasn't forgiven Jast for 'dishonoring' his sister, no matter how obvious it is that the decision to have sex was a mutual one between them, and Lanna was very much happy to being 'obliged' to wed him. It makes Jaime wonder whether this rage has some deeper roots…

Which, of course, brings Cersei to the forefront of his thoughts. When they parted, she promised she'd write to him, and he'd promised to write back, but so far no letter has reached him, neither while he was in the capital, nor now. He's willing to concede that she might have sent it to King's Landing while he was in the Rock, but shouldn't Elia have sent it forward to him, had that been the case? There is also the very real possibility that the raven got lost, but should she not have written another letter after noticing his lack of reply? As painful as it is to admit, the most likely possibility is that she didn't write to him at all—although he's still hopeful, and refuses to truly entertain that thought until he meets Elia and she denies having received word of his twin.

Oh, how he misses her. As good as it is to interact with his brother and cousins, Cersei's absence leaves him with a hole in his heart nothing seems to be able to fill. He had grown used to sharing her bed almost every night after being released from the Kingsguard and, even after nearly a year without her, he still misses her warmth. Will he ever be able to hold her again? Or will their promises to each turn out to be empty, broken by unfortunate circumstances?

* * *

He is greeted by his wife, her children—Aegon now runs to him alongside Rhaenys—and Rhaella, who has Viserys at her side and Daenerys in her arms. After proper greetings are exchanged, he tells Rhaella , "I thought you were going to remain in Dragonstone, my lady."

She sighs, shifting baby Daenerys from one arm to another. "That's still the plan", she replies, "but for now it is safer to stay here. Have you not received Elia's latter?"

"He didn't", his wife replies before he can even think about it—but she's right, he did not. "I got his missive warning of his coming a day after I sent mine."

"What _is_ happening?", he asks.

"Come over with me", Elia says instead. "I'll explain everything when you get settles in our room."

True to her word, she explains the current situation to him as he unpacks, after sending his cousin to his assigned chambers. "You came back just in time", she begins. "Do you remember that council meeting when Grafton said the Valemn could not decide on who would be their new overlord?"

He nods, then adds, "You told him to tell them to bring suitable candidates to you if they could not pick one themselves."

"Yes", she confirms. "I thought we would have this issue solved before you came back, but months went by without Grafton receiving an answer. When he finally did, it was a letter from… one of the Royces, I can't remember which one, saying that they ended up picking baby Hardyng as the new Lord Arryn… with Jon as his regent."

That last sentence makes him stop. "That's… bold of them", he mumbles.

"Quite bold", she agrees with a sarcastic laugh. "Of course, Grafton tried to solve the issue with diplomacy, but they refused to listen. They claim that naming Jon as Harrold's regent doesn't go against the punishment he was given… as if I hadn't explicitly stated he couldn't hold _any_ titles for the rest of his days. They want to pretend I merely took his old ones off, thus allowing him to take new ones if he so desires."

Her irritation reminds him a bit of when she vented to him about Rhaegar. "So what is the plan now? War?"

" _War_ is a strong word", she says, more calmly this time. "But we are thinking of sending a small force there to seize Jon Arryn and whoever is leading this movement."

"And then what? Execute them?"

He hears her sigh. "I might send the rebel leaders to the Wall, just as I did with your father, your uncle, Robert and others, but I'm afraid there is no other way for the old man."

He stands up from where he is to look at her. "Why are you so adamant to send rebels to the Wall instead of executing them? Not that I'm criticizing, but…" He lets the rest of his sentence hang in the air.

She glances away for a moment before tuning her gaze back to him. "What if Rhaegar was right", she says quietly, "and there is indeed an incoming threat in the horizon? I'd rather send those men there than regret killing capable soldiers when the realm ends up needing them the most."

He has no reply to that.

* * *

As expected, the council disagrees on what to do with Jon Arryn. Doran Martell is in favor of having him executed, while Mace Tyrell thinks he should be afforded the same treatment as his father and Robert Baratheon—the Night's Watch. Throughout the whole meeting, Jaime finds himself wishing he had stayed behind with Lady Rhaella, looking after the Targaryen kids.

He has no good memories of the former Queen and Prince, as they spent most of their time hidden away from Aerys; hopefully he can rectify it now, and maybe Rhaella will forgive him for not defending her against her brother-husband. Would she understand that he was stopped from doing so by his oath to the king? Or would she be upset that he did not uphold his knightly vows over the Kingsguard ones?

He is shaken off his reverie by Grafton pointing out that the Eyrie is virtually impenetrable, and that Jon Arryn is most likely hidden there—he probably never left, according to him. "We'll need allies within the Vale if we want to get inside the castle", he adds. "Houses who do not support Jon Arryn."

Jaime frowns at that. "Who else is not backing him up, aside from you?" Since House Grafton remained loyal to the Targaryens during the rebellion—it's what made Elia name their lord as Master of Law, after all—it's reasonable to trust that they are not among Jon Arryn's supporters now. It'd be a really stupid move on their part.

Grafton clears his throat. "House Baelish, whose lord married Lady Lysa a couple months ago, has sent word to us that they do not support this 'farce', as their lord put it out. House Shett of Gulltown also pledges itself to the Crown, and so do Houses Corbray and the four Sistermen Houses."

Lord Paxter voices his own question. "Sistermen Houses?"

"Houses Sunderland, Borrell, Torrent and Longthorpe", Grafton replies easily. "The four Houses who rule over the Three Sisters."

Jaime is tempted to find out how four noble houses divided three islands amongst themselves, but figures out this is not the right time for that kind of question. Nobody asks it either, which adds to his resolve to keep his mouth shut.

Ser Gerold suggests that they lure Jon Arryn out of the Eyrie, but Grafton counters that he won't ever leave its safety if he can help it. "We must sneak in", he insists. "Otherwise we'll have to wait for the next winter, when all residents of the Eyrie go down to the Gates of the Moon."

"Are all of those Houses in open opposition to Jon Arryn?", Jaime asks, grabbing a miniature soldier—what it's doing there, he has no idea—and moving it around his part of the table.

"Only Houses Baelish and Shett, as far as I know."

"So if we want someone to sneak us in, House Corbray is our best ally", he ponders. He remembers the Vale map, and the Three Sisters are far enough that not only would Jon Arryn not bother with them, it would also take them some time to successfully sneak someone inside—longer than the Corbrays.

Grafton nods. "A few good men may do the job", he says. "All we need to do is seize Jon Arryn and take him out of the Eyrie."

"A nightly incursion is preferable", Jaime adds. "If we are to send few men, we'll want to take the path of least resistance. At night there are fewer soldiers guarding the castle."

Ser Gerold doesn't agree, however. "If the plan is to have someone from House Corbray play at supporter to sneak us in, there is next to no way we can go up the Eyrie at night. Who will believe someone wants to speak to Lord Arryn so urgently?"

"We'll certainly need to pass the Gates of the Moon during daytime", Jaime counters, "but from then on, we can take our time going up."

"The Gates of the Moon are not the only way to have access to the Eyrie", Grafton says. "It's the safest, but not the only one, and I think we can forgo safety. The mountain clans watch over all ways up the Eyrie, meaning we'll face them no matter the path we choose. It's them we must concern ourselves the most with."

Prince Doran is already playing with another miniature soldier. "Do those clans take sides on political conflicts, or do they tend to be neutral?"

Grafton answers easily. "They consider themselves independent of the Eyrie and the rest of the Vale. I doubt they are even aware of the political turmoil happening there." He sighs. "They haven't been much of a threat these last few decades, but one must always be mindful of them when going up to the Eyrie. I'll contact the Corbrays to lay out a better plan."

"So you don't think we should gather armies", Elia says in a questioning tone.

"If we are thinking of sneaking in, no, we should not", Grafton agrees. "And I truly believe, Your Grace, that this is the best approach to seize Jon Arryn and his main supporters. The Eyrie _is_ impenetrable."

When they leave the meeting, his cousin tells him he received a letter from the Rock. He opens the missive to find that it was written by his uncle Gerion, asking him for confirmation that they must send troops to King's Landing to aid the Crown. He replies that, for now, it won't be necessary, but they should get ready in case things change.

Later, he asks Elia about Cersei. She replies, with a sad smile, that no, she did not receive any letters from his sister, although she has gotten news of her through Oberyn. "She seems to be adapting to her new life", she says carefully, "although he has noticed some tension between her and his paramour Ellaria."

He frowns. There is no reason for Cersei to be at odds with Ellaria Sand if the deal between her and Oberyn is clear—which, according to Elia, should be—unless she feels possessive over her husband. The idea does not sit well with him; has his twin moved on from him? Has she decided the Dornish prince has more to offer?

Come to think of it, what does Jaime have to offer to her nowadays? His cock? Oberyn has it, just like him. His heart? For all he knows, Oberyn has given his as well. His wealth and titles? Oberyn can actually share those with her. Cersei will never be Lady of the Rock through him, while now she is all but Princess of Dorne through Oberyn.

And his twin has always aimed for power. That's always been the one thing that separated them, since he has run away from power for years, and only took it for duty. The memory of her objection to his actions during the sack—how she confessed to having wanted the rebels to win so she could marry Robert and become Queen—still stings, no matter how often he tries to justify her words in his mind. Have they gone so far apart, they can no longer reach one another?

He sighs as he gets ready for bed—he's back to sharing it with Elia, who is no Cersei but still a friend. It's pointless to dwell on his sister when the truth may be something else entirely. He does ask Elia when she thinks they can meet her and Oberyn. "I was thinking of going to Dorne after this problem in the Vale is solved", she replies, sounding sleepy already. "I miss Sunspear dearly, and I think it will be easier for you and Cersei to be there instead of here with—you know, Varys and his 'little birds'."

He hums in agreement, and soon they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All Lannisters featured in this chapter exist in book canon, and there are maaaaany others to mention still (notably the Lannisters of Lannisport). Talk about a huge family!!  
> \- Some of the Lannister of Jaime's generation don't have precise birth years, so I had to improvise.  
> \- All Vale Houses mentioned exist in canon. Houses Grafton and Shett of Gulltown fought for the Crown at the beginning of the rebellion, and I didn't find any notes about them switching sides afterwards.  
> \- Funny thing, I first wrote this chapter assuming it was still winter in Westeros, only to check AWOIAF and find out Daenerys was born during summer, and this chapter ends in late 284 AC, several months after her birth.  
> \- I plan to write another Tywin chapter before going back to Jaime to show the invasion of the Eyrie, which will happen in early 285. Don't ask me if they'll succeed, because I don't know it myself xD


End file.
